Voyagers!
by mandymld
Summary: HH Time Travel Challenge, Jason and Co travel through time fixing mistakes in his life created by outside interference. Does he win his dream girl? Can Dante win Brenda? Will they stop Spin from destroying time?
1. Chapter 1

Heather's Haven  
Weekly Challenge 6/21

Spinelli, time machine and a Do Over.

Jason looked around his cell, his mind racing. Claire Walsh and Sonny's latest child had come to visit him after a few people had received threatening letters from the rather sick artist known as Franco. They were offering him a deal, temporary freedom in exchange for taking down the man once and for all.

Of course, they wanted him to do it legally and if he happened to get hurt, oh well. Not that he really had much to live for. Sighing, he sat down, thinking of all he had. Sonny, his partner and boss, the man who had everything, Carly who wanted everything and refused to realize that the reason her life was always in turmoil was that she couldn't get out of her own way.

Michael, the child he had promised to protect who was at the cusp of growing into a man. The part that scared Jason was that he had no idea which way he would land. Then there was Spinelli and Sam, it was hard to separate the two of them. Both were needy and they tried, he had to say that, they did try but all they were was time killers, something to get him through the abyss that was his day.

Jason closed his eyes, his mind going where he had tried to keep from going for the last two years. His heart would never forget the day he had driven up and heard Elizabeth screaming at him to bring her son back. HER Son, at that moment, at that moment, Jason knew... he knew that he had lost her.

Closing his mind, knowing he had to get control, in prison was the last place he needed to be thinking about Elizabeth or Jake. His mind reached out, grasping for a thought, any thought as he fought through the maze that was the most hidden parts of his mind. His father, no that wasn't a place he wanted to go, Emily neither, let alone Lila. What would his grandmother think of him?

In the distance, he could hear his name, someone calling out to him. "Morgan?"

Getting it together he saw the man standing there, looking at him and no matter how desperately he wanted to snap what, he just looked at him. "We have to get moving."

When they were in the car, driving towards Port Charles, he asked "What about the stuff I brought with me."

"I think it will still be there when you get back." replied Dante. "They can send it to Port Charles."

Looking down at the jumpsuit he was wearing, he asked "What about clothes?"

Starting to say he could borrow some of his, not wanting Jason to go to his penthouse, instead Dante realized that wouldn't work so he placed a call. "Check on the whereabouts of McCall and Spinelli."

During the silence of the ride back, the sudden ringing of the cell phone was harsh. "The geek is with that blond he almost married and your girl friend at the Metrocourt. The hooker is at-"

Jason's head snapped at the desparaging term but saw that Dante didn't even flinch as the officer continued "her office, pretending she has the brains to solve a case."

"Let me know if that changes." said Dante as they pulled into the garage. 

"Why didn't you put a stop to that?" snapped Jason then saw the officer's confusion. "The way there were talking about Sam."

"Why?" he asked baldly. "She is an ex-hooker and dresses like one. Frankly, that is one of the better descriptions of the woman. Now get changed, we don't have the time to waste on your well used whore."

Jason went after him, but Dante stepped to the side and said in an incredulous tone. "Oh please, tell me you aren't defending the woman who did what she did. Lulu told me all about her moment of weakness with Spencer's son. Whore is definitely a step up for a child endangering, kidnapper. The only part I don't agree with Lulu on is that her brother gets a free pass after screwing the woman who hurt his kids."

Jason stopped and flinched himself at that one. "I mean, please, Elizabeth Webber cheating on him with his brother is the least that bastard deserves. Even you have to admit that one. Come on, would you fuck the woman who hurt your kids? No, I don't think so, not after what you were planning to do to Claudia."

His legs were trembling as he arrived at his bedroom door, Jason quickly showered, his mind not able to block out the cops words like he usually could. After realizing that shaving wasn't a good idea as bad as his hands were shaking, Jason went to get clothes.

Growling as he found all of Sam's crap in his dresser drawers, he thought he saw one of his t-shirts in the middle of the mess when he saw a piece of paper with his name on it. Picking it up, he was confused. 

1)Scare Elizabitch off of Jason.

2)Get Spinelli to cover 

3)Get ride of Lucky, use his calling out Liz's name to get him back with the bitch. 

4)Work him, if the usaul stuff don't work get Carly to help. She hates the bitch ever more than I do. 

5)Make yourself indispcentsable to him. 

6)Get him to fuck you. He will in hertbeet, he hadnot had any good sex since you. 

7)Make sure Elizabitch sees, rub in bitches face. 

8)Get ride of all stuff in my house, who knows what the bitch tucked hear. 

9)Help take Jake back, so he is with reel mom and dad, US! 

10)Destroy the bitch! Homileat the bitch! KILL THE BITCH! 

Jason sat there reading the list and saw that the last line and felt his heart stop. What was this? As he heard Dante calling his name, he dressed and quickly shoved it into his pocket while the cop came up the stairs. Shoving the paper in his pocket, he quickly reached for his boots.

On their way to head back down, Jason heard a strange whining sound in Spinelli's room and both Dante and he rushed in. Stopping shocked, they saw that the small bronze hand-held on the bed and saw that it was open and spinning.

"What the hell is that?" snapped Dante while Jason walked over and went to pick it up. 

"STONE COLD!" they heard Spinelli's voice and went to turn around but instead Dante pushed him into the closet and squeezed in himself.

Whispering, Jason snapped "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up." snarled the cop just as the geek came rushing into the room.

Spinelli looked around, not seeing the devise just as Sam joined him. Jason took a good look then pulled back a bit as he saw Spinelli looked like he was in his thirties and Sam, well looked like a sixty year old woman. His mind racing, he was about to step out when they heard what the twosome were saying.

"I think we are too late." mourned the geek. "I am so sorry Goddess, I ruined your life. I was just so sure that if given the chance he would return to the moment he broke up with you and fix things. I had no idea..."

Sam paced back and forth, furious but needing to control her temper as she glared at the geek. "You just had to create that stupid devise, where did you get the idea for that thing anyhow?"

Beaming, Spinelli said "Aha!" and pulled out a yellowed piece of paper that looked like a children's drawing. "When I was a little boy, I saw this old television show on late night called Voyagers. I have spent a lifetime perfecting my own version of the Omni."

"Why would you want one?" she asked more than a little annoyed. 

"Because like we are doing, I wanted Stone Cold and us to travel through time, fixing mistake, visiting the world, being together." he said beaming. "Just like we are doing now."

Sam looked at the geek then found herself snapping as she took the devise from his hand and screamed. "If you hadn't wrecked the original time line none of this and I mean NONE of it would have happened. You are the reason I lose Jason, you ruined my life. JASON and that BITCH, THAT HORRID, SMELLY FLATCHESTED BITCH IS LIVING MY LIFE AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU MORON."

Spinelli saw her hand raising and the look in her eyes as she continued. "WE HAVE SPENT THE LAST FIVE YEARS PUTTING OUT FIRES, TRAVELING THROUGH TIME, KEEPING THEM APART. I HAD TO SHOVE HIM WITH THE DIMWITTED BLOND OF SONNY'S, BECAUSE OF YOUR MISTAKE."

"THEN I HAD TO FUCK SONNY, OF ALL PEOPLE YOU AND YOUR STUPID IDEA. THANK GOD I SAW THAT NIK HAD A THING FOR ELIZABETH AND WAS ABLE TO STEER THEM TOGETHER BUT DO YOU REALIZE HOW CLOSE I WAS TO LOSING HIM AGAIN? DO YOU? DO YOU?"

"But God-" said the geek in a small voice... 

'I AM SO SICK OF THIS GODDESS SHIT!" she screamed. "I WANT MY LIFE BACK, JASON MORGAN BELONGS TO ME, WITH ME AND I AM THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE MRS JASON MORGAN, NOT THAT FUCKING USELESS BITCH ELIZABETH WEBBER!" with that Sam slammed the twin to the devise that was in Dante's hand up against the wall with a loud scream followed by her picking up his computer and smashing it.

The two in the close had no idea what was going to happen next but neither could believe what they heard. "Sam."

Jason couldn't believe that Spinelli called her by her first name let alone in such a tone. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she snarled.

Spinelli sat down and wept, "You just destroyed any chance of our returning home, we will never be able to return to Port Charles again. I won't ever be able to claim my blond one, now."

With venom in her eyes, Sam looked at him and snapped "Why should you be allowed to successfully manipulate time if I can't. I am happy you lost Maxie. I mean, you know it is only a matter of time before you lose her again. After all she wasn't truly meant to be with you." 

Spinelli listened to her emotionally crushing remarks then said quietly "Do you remember what started this. Do you? You came to town and decided you wanted Jason Morgan, never mind he was a happily married man with four kids. That he had been married to Elizabeth for over fifteen years, with another kid on the way. Do you recall that so don't you dare say things like that to me. We have gone back and forth in this time loop because you, you can't accept that no matter what you do, no matter how hard you try to destroy them, they always end up back together. ALWAYS!"

"NO, HE IS MEANT TO BE WITH ME, YOU PROMISED." she shouted. Going over she shook him then said "WHERE WOULD HE GO, WHERE WOULD HE TRY TO FIX THIS? WE HAVE TO GO THERE."

Spinelli stood, looking ancient as he walked over and picked up the smashed parts on the dresser and showed them to her. "How are we supposed to get there, you ruined the time machine, remember?"

"FIX IT, FIX IT NOW!" she shrieked, hurting the ears of the two men in the closet.

"I can't." he said wiping away the tears. "I told you the last time, that it was only being held together with duck tape, I am not MacGuyver, this is beyond me."

"THEN BUILD ANOTHER ONE, YOU MORON. YOU HAVE THE DIRECTIONS." she stated, pointing to the yellow paper. 

Sitting down, Spinelli said sorrowfully. "I can't. This is a child's drawing. I kept it for purely sentimental value. All my originals, well they gone. I burnt them to stop the anyone from getting a hold of the devise. WE are done, there is nothing left."

"Come on, we HAVE to find your other devise." she said urgently. "We have to figure it out before Jason, this Jason comes back from wherever he went to stop us. We can't let him leave us, never again."

Spinelli looked at her then around the bedroom and said "No, I think it is time to end this. I am done. Maxie is free to be with whoever she wants. At least here, Georgie Jones, well, she is dead and can't tell anyone that she figured out what we were up to. If I leave before Jason returns, of even if he does... I can make a new life for myself."

"NO, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, I WON'T LET ELIZABITCH WIN, I WON'T LET HER HAVE MY LIFE."

The geek stood in the doorway, then taking out the paper in his pocket, folded it up then grabbed the lighter that his Maxie used for candles and set it afire. "There, it's done. Good luck, Sam."

"NO, WAIT, THAT'S FINE GO." she said suddenly. "I will just wait for Jason, here. When he comes back, I know what to do. I will just let him fuck me, that will put a stop to this. After all who can resist this?" she asked propping up her breasts. "He never has before."

Spinelli gave her a sad look then said "Sam, yes he has. The very first time, before we messed with the time line, before we took him from his life."

Upstairs, the two men came out of the closet, looked at one another then shrugged, neither wanting to deal with what they had just heard. When the door slammed, Jason said "Let's go deal with Franco, then I will deal with Sam and Spinelli. Clearly they need therapy."

Dante wasn't so sure, something wasn't adding up. As they were approaching the stairs, they heard footsteps and were ready to swear again when they heard Spinelli calling out "Who are you doppelganger?"

Shocked to hear the sound of a yelp then Maxie screaming they arrived at the top of the staircase just as the two men on the landing reached one another. One was screaming "Don't touch me, you will create a metaphysical event. While the other one was shouting. "Go away, you can't be here, you will ruin everything."

Suddenly there was a bright light enveloping them both while Maxie stared at Jason and Dante and screamed "Do SOMETHING, SAVE HIM."

There were lights, screaming, what looked like a glob of human flesh melding together then sudden blue light, then silence, blessed silence then Jason moved down the stairs with the cop just as a naked Spinelli landed on the foot of the stairs.

"Master, I can explain. We only were worried about your happiness, it's why we did what we did." 

"Spinelli what are you talking about?" snapped Maxie. "Who is this we?"

Turning to look at his beloved. He said "I am sorry, but she had to die, Georgie knew too much, she had figured out what the Goddess and I were doing. She was going to put a stop to it. We couldn't let her. She was going to RUIN EVERYTHING. She was going to tell on us. Tell your dad that we had done this time and time again. That we had, well that we had to trick Stone Cold and you, you my love into being with us."

Maxie recoiled in horror as she processed what he was saying. "Spinelli exactly what did you do?"

Wiping away his tears, he said "The goddess, she met Jason in 2015, she knew he was her soul mate, her other half. But he was alas trapped by another. So we started to travel, started to fix things. First we thought if she died in 1998 in the park, but instead she lived after her rape. Then we had her kidnapped, but that didn't work, she just wouldn't die. We did get Stone Cold and the Goddess together by the Goddess having a child with the Godfather, but that only lasted temporarily... they just won't stay apart. And she just won't die."

"Who Spinelli?" asked Maxie in a dangerous tone. "Who won't die?"

Jason stood there, wanting to believe this was all a nightmare, that what he was hearing wasn't the truth. That Sam and Spinelli hadn't ruined his life, his future somehow in his past. That he hadn't had his deepest darkest dream and lost it because of some bitch who refused to face that he wasn't hers. 

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Webber." he said. "But some good came out of it, I met you, my love. From the moment I saw you, I knew. I knew you were meant to be mine."

"Spinelli, why didn't it work?" she asked. "What went wrong?"

Spinelli looked dolefully at her and said "I found out that I messed with the fabric of time, that there are certain events, certain things that must happen and if they don't... if they don't very bad things happen. Very bad things. I tried to tell Sam, but she pointed out that if I didn't help her win Stone Cold, she would blow my world with you apart. But we, we have been in each others hearts so long, I can't live without you. So I will work, I will trudge through the depths of hell to put together another one, I will fix the OMNI. I will not live without you."

"But what happened just now?" asked Dante as he saw Jason pull a piece of paper out of his pocket and read it in shock. When the mobster turned green, Dante got the feeling he was thinking on something but the cop needed to know more.

"I have merged with the version of myself here. I am now a fixed moment in time, alas I can no longer travel. I am done for." he mourned. "Only the Goddess Samantha is my hope now. And she can't build the devise, my friend doesn't have the brains, alas she won't give up. She will find a way to keep traveling through time, making things worse each time."

"How do we stop her?" asked a devious Maxie. "How do we fix things?"

"You can't. The gypsy said the goddess won't give up on Jason Morgan, she is chaos in the universe. As long as Jason Morgan exists, Fair Samantha will never give up." he said gasping for breath.

Maxie moved to the closet, then had another idea. "Dante, can you arrest him for what he did to my sister?"

"I wish I could." he replied as he went over to embrace the woman with tears running down her face.

Maxie heard the sound of someone entering, the heels gave it away but she had one more question for Spinelli. "What if she dies?"

"Only if the time traveling version dies, and Jason Morgan doesn't exist does this end." he whispered as a bright light engulfed him leaving only ashes and the smell of burning flesh. Maxie had an idea, then looked at the item bulging in Jason Morgan's pocket while they heard someone trying to unlock the door.

"Jason, is that the extra OMNI he is talking about?" she asked. "May I see it?"

Jason handed it over while he sat down, aware that he had only one choice. To kill himself. It was the only way for things to go back to normal. The only way for the woman that he had loved, the woman he would die loving would have peace. Sam had cost him so much, just in this lifetime, the idea that she had done so many times over, that she had been conning him, hurting her for year was more than he could take. 

Dante saw Maxie open it then give a small giggle then felt her reach over as if to hug him. "Hey, Dante, will you do me a favor?"

A bit worried the blond was losing it he gently said "What, what do you need?"

It all happened at once. Time Travel Sam entered, her eyes widening and her arms flailing as she stopped in shock, while Maxie in her mind recalled all of Mac's lessons so long ago. Reaching out, she soon had Dante's gun and tossed him the OMNI before snapping "Tell my sister I love her. Jason, you don't have to always be a Morgan!"

Sam felt the bullet hit her in the chest, while screaming NO!

Maxie watched as a white light then gold light engulfed Jason and Dante soon creating a void where they had stood moment before. When Sam tried to stand, swaying as she went to follow them, pushing Maxie out of the way while shrieking for Jason to come back, the blond pointed the police automatic in her face and pulled the trigger.

The body fell back, a look of shock on her face as she landed, her head hitting the edge of the purple sofa. Maxie stood, walked over and calmly emptied the gun into her now bullet ridden body. "That was for my sister."

Meanwhile Jason and Dante were spinning, traveling backwards in time, watching Jason's life unfold in reverse. His walking away from Elizabeth, Emily's death, their declaring their love, Jake's birth, the night she told him he was a father. The first night they slept together, then things started spinning faster and faster, then faster, finally it was too fast to see the times. 

Then silence, then a roar finally all they heard was shouting, loud shouting. "Jason, dear, no one would ever suspect you of killing anyone."

"Katherine Belle shouldn't have been allowed to blackmail this family."

"Lois dear, welcome to the family."

"AJ, shut up." from various people in the room.

"What kind of butler are you? Leather pants?"

"Ned told me his mother was a roady for his band." announced the harsh Brooklyn accent.

"Jason, where are we?" asked Dante as he peered into the room with the various members clearing covering up some sort of attempted murder.

"The Quartermaine house, and a better question would be when." he said then holding up the devise announced "And we have no way of knowing. I think we are stuck here."

His jaw dropping Dante looked at the mobster just as he heard more shouting from inside. "Do you have any idea?"

"Pre 1997, would be my guess." he said shrugging then pulling Dante off as he got what Maxie wanted. "I know what we are supposed to do. I think I know how to fix this."

"Good, then how do we get home?" 

The mobster thought about his family, about Elizabeth and Jake then said bleakly "I don't know. I am hoping if we fix things here, maybe, just maybe things will straighten themselves out there."

TBC 

Chapter 2

Back in Port Charles, 2010 Maxie sat down and watched with satisfaction as Sam's body bled out. Hearing footsteps and the sound of the same clump clump of Sam McCall, Maxie smirked, sat back then heard the knock on the door. Opening it, she grinned then said "Sam, hi, come in."

"Do you know where Jason is?" she asked. "I heard he was let out of prison."

With a level look, Maxie didn't know how much this version knew about Georgie, but she didn't care as she stepped back to let the woman enter. When she saw the dead body, she didn't at first realize it was herself, so she looked at Maxie confused, until the blond said "I was too scared to take her pulse could you do it?"

The blond laughed, when the younger version of Sam was engulfed in lights and screaming then listened as she spilled her guts just like Spinelli. Next came smell of rotting flesh as both versions of Sam melted away.

Pre-1996

Dante looked at Morgan then back inside and couldn't help it. "What the hell is your other half wearing. It looks like a blanket?" 

Hearing a scream, they both ran toward the high pitched sound, stopped off to the side when they saw a dark haired man get his fingers stuck in the window when the woman slammed it.

Dante chuckled then said "Wow, I heard about this. That is Lois, and the man must be Ned Ashton aka Eddie Maine."

Shaking his head, Jason sourly asked "Do you have any idea of the date?"

"No, but we have to keep an eye on your double." Piecing together the machine, they were spun then dropped five minutes into the past. Jason took the Omni devise away from Dante and said "Don't do that again."

Growling they returned up to the mansion in time to hear Edward ask "When will this family learn you can't solve things by murdering someone, it only exacerbates the situation."

When Jason's double was told by his grandmother "Don't worry Jason, you would never be a suspect," Dante rolled his eyes in disbelief while the man outside felt sick .

"Who are these people and how did you get related to them" asked Lois while Dante outside rolled as he tried not to laugh at the mayhem going on inside.

"We have to find out why we are here." snapped Jason. "Check the lights, wasn't there something about lights on the thing." 

"They are green, I think that means everything is fine. But we still have to find out when we are." said Dante as they looked at the hand held devise. Hearing silence, they walked to the windows and then quickly ducked when they saw another man talking to Edward Quartermaine.

"Who is that?"asked Dante as they rushed around the rose bushes and accidentally dropped the devise never seeing it disappear.

Jason gave him a disgusted look and snapped "Brain injury, remember? I don't have a clue."

"Clearly or why else would we be stuck in this mess." snapped Dante just as they heard a noise that sounded like the machine.

Swearing, Jason was almost hoping it was Sam, he could kill her now and get it over with. Like Lila had said, no one would ever suspect this Jason of committing murder. As they saw the machine disappear in front of them, they cursed then looked at each other, "What now?" 

PC 2010

Maxie was sitting in the penthouse when she heard a knock at the door. Opening it, she acting like there wasn't dust particles/ash of Sam McCall and Spinelli on the floor. "What do you want Johnny?" 

"What the heck did you try to cook Maxie, the entire floor smells like you burnt frying rotted meat." asked the mobster as he entered the penthouse.

Seeing the two large piles of ash while Maxie started nervously laughing out loud , he groaned "What is going on here? What did you do?"

"Spinelli and Sam have been time traveling and had a metaphysical crisis creating spontaneous combustion when they touched the them that was in this world." she replied as she got control.

Shaking his head he walked to the door. "I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth."

Glaring at the mobster, she snapped "I did, and I barely believe it, so how can I ask you too."

Hearing a knock on his own door, Johnny looked through the peephole then glared. "Great, why can't Kristina leave this alone."

"Must be your animal magnetism." she snarled just as something landed in her hand. "What the heck?"

Turning, he saw the bronze ancient looking paperweight and said "What is that?" 

Looking at the man she found more than a little annoying right now, she said "I will be right back but I need a bottle of water."

In the kitchen, she quickly checked the devise glad that it seemed to be working but groaned when she saw that she had set it for the wrong date. Crap, what happened in October 1994? Groaning as she realized she had only had her transplant months before, Maxie got a devious smile on her face as she reset it, wrote the note then walked into the living room. "Here."

Johnny caught the devise and felt the swirling as he saw Jason Morgan's life in reverse, and was not happy to have to watch him with that beautiful nurse from GH as they made love just before the world spun faster and faster. Next thing he knew he was down by the docks of Port Charles.

Picking up a newspaper, he saw that it was almost thanksgiving in the year 1994.

"Did you hear that?" asked the dark haired man in the small studio. When they got back to their own time, he was strangling Jason Morgan. He would never ever again complain to himself about how vocal Lula was again. After a month of dealing with silence, he had had enough.

Going to the window he looked down then at Morgan and said "John Zachara."

From where he was lounging on the sofa, he stiffened then said "What do you think friend or foe?" 

"I don't know but we need to find out." replied Dante as they hurried down to the street. Getting a drop on the obviously confused mobster, Jason asked "What are you doing here?"

"Maxie tossed this to me, and next thing I know, I am here." he replied then asked "What is going on?"

"Follow us." snapped out Jason as he led them back to Liz's studio. Once inside, John looked around at the two mattresses on the floor and said "Cozy."

Making Johnny explain again, they asked "Two piles of ash, are you sure?"

"Yes." he said then saw Jason looking at the thing in his hands then snatch it away. Reading the note, Jason felt her heart break as he read all she had wrote but was thankful that she had been honest with him as he said "Good girl, Maxie."

"What?" asked Dante.

"Sam's dead. She touched herself." he replied with a sigh. "So, this is what we know..."

Johnny's mouth was hanging open at the end of his speech, then took the tequila offered by Dante and drained the bottle. "So let me get this straight. We are stuck here for how long?"

"At least until I stop myself from getting in a car with AJ, then I have to keep Elizabeth from being raped." 

Dante couldn't resist playing devil's advocate. "Technicality, you only have to keep Jason from becoming you."

"There is no way I am walking away from saving Elizabeth from this." he replied in a dangerously low tone.

"Wait, this is 1994?" asked Johnny as he did the man. "Sixteen years from where we were..."

"What?" asked Dante. "What is going on?"

"My mother, she dies in a week." he replied his smile growing as he had an idea. "Anthony kills her."

Looking at the mobster, Jason said "We can prevent that, but what then?"

Johnny said "I kill Anthony instead."

"And Trevor?" he asked then said "Wait, I like that idea."

"We aren't going to kill anyone, have you two forgotten I am still a cop?" snarled Dante.

Johnny looked at Jason and knew the blond would agree to help him. Jason hated to do it, but he was going to take care of two problems with one stone. Getting Trevor out of the way and hopefully his son as well. "We can deal with that later, right now, whose on Quartermaine watch?" 

Once the cop had left, the twosome headed to the mansion, taking care of Trevor first, being sure to pin it on Anthony, followed by kidnapping the older man and placing him in a secure facility. Johnny let Jason deal with his mother, he heard her catch her breath as she got the danger she had been in. "I promise, Mrs. Zachara, he won't be able to hurt anyone, ever again."

Looking into the older man's eyes, Maria thanked him then thought about the next day, which was Thanksgiving. This year, she and her little boy, they would have a lot to be grateful for. After the door closed, Jason looked at the machine and found it was still green. Hoping that meant that whatever he had just done didn't cost him his future with Elizabeth he hurried back to the car they had stolen and got out of there as quickly as possible. 

PC2010

Maxie heard something as she woke up. She had vacuumed up Sam and Spinelli, then gotten rid of the trash bag before falling asleep on the sofa. Stretching, she went to the peep hole and then pulled back before looking again. Oh, crap what did they do?

Looking again, she knew she had to get out of there as she watched Ric Lansing moving in to Penthouse IV with Claudia Zachara. Grabbing her purse, she hurried to the hotel, knowing she had to check in with Kate Howard, only to hit her brakes in shock. 

OH, crap, crap, crap. Where the Metrocourt hotel should be standing was a city park. Driving over to Carly's house, she knocked on the door and then stopped when she saw Courtney there. Backing away, she ignored all calls for her to come back as she realized something had gone dreadfully wrong. Rushing to grab a paper on her way back to the hotel she was stunned at the cover of Couture magazine.

Grabbing it, her newspapers and some junk food, she tossed her money at the clerk and returned to the Towers. Reading, she couldn't believe what it said then gave a sick laugh. Dante from her time period was married to Brenda? What had happened to Sonny and then there was Jax, he was now married to Kate Howard. She almost wished she had Carly and Lulu around to torment with this. 

Thanksgiving 1994

The trio headed to the estate, Dante moving in close while Johnny and Jason found themselves hiding far enough away from Foster but still able to listen thanks to the bugs as Dante bitched about being exposed.

"I will go, since that stupid dog likes you too much." snarled Dante as he left to the back patio. Not that it was much of a hardship, he found he liked to look in on his dad's old flame Brenda and the rest of the lunatics.

As he listened to AJ say "Surely there has to be one family as dysfunctional as us in the world." 

As the ditzy blond entered and he heard the story of the duck, followed by Jason's cousin asking the butler to do in the duck, he found he couldn't help enjoying himself as they were around and around with the duck. "Who the hell are you?"

Spinning, Dante looked at the petite brunette and said "What are you doing back, shouldn't you be with Miguel for his big concert?"

Jason swore, it had to be Brenda, of course it did. Even as Quartermaine she tended to ruin his day. Johnny was still wistfully listening in, loving the sound of a normal family.

Looking him over, she called out to the other woman with her. "Who does he remind you of?"

"Crap." said the New Yorker, "Do you work for Sonny? Why are you bothering the Q's?"

"Look, it's not what you think." he protested. "I'm a cop." he said grateful he still had his badge. Showing it to them, he said "I am here because evidence showed up at a crime scene, identifying Jason Quartermaine as the killer and my boss and I don't think he did it. I just didn't want to interrupt then some blond woman showed up... with a duck no less."

Leading him in where the Quartermaines were eating pizza, Lois and a distrustful Brenda announced who he was. When the very young looking Jason Quartermaine choked at being a murder suspect, Dante once again flashed his badge, glad they were at the beginning of the computer age. "Its a case in Crimson Point." 

Jason swore then looking at Johnny said asked "Do you think he knows what we did?"

Inside, Edward was posturing, since he himself was in the middle of a murder trial, Alan was telling his father to calm down and only Lila seemed to get that Dante wasn't after Jason. "Would you like some pizza my dear?"

With a warm smile at the elderly woman he said "No thank you. I will wait and eat my turkey dinner, later."

When the small woman followed him to the doorway, he couldn't resist a smile then to say "You on the other hand, if I asked you out, would you have dinner with me?"

"Do you know who my boyfriend is?" she asked.

"Corinthos, I know but I think you feel the same chemistry I do." he replied with a wink then when he left Lois came over and asked softly as she possibly could. "What was that about? Does Sonny have some competition?"

"There is just something about him." she replied before walking with her friend to the foyer. 

"He reminds me of someone... I know, it's the name. I know a kid named Dante, but he is like eight or nine, but I could see him growing up into a hottie. His mama, Olivia is pretty and I er..." Lois started to stutter as she recalled the rumors about the little boy's father. Shutting up, she greeted the Q's, explaining that Miguel had ran off with a male singer from the boy group Meundo. 

Dante was annoyed, they now had three living in that tiny studio, all of them now had fake ID's, he had even gotten a job as a local cop with them. Morgan was working in a garage along with Johnny as they tried to figure out what to work on next. They were afraid to be too far apart from one another in case they had to move quickly and this world was without the cell phones so ubiquitous in their old lives.

Jason Quartermaine was having problems of his own, created by his alter ego.

Frustrated to find that his girl friend had a mysterious secret admirer, he had even asked AJ for help figuring out who it was. All they had found out was that the person had some strange interests. Opera, piano, and even travel, all things that Keisha liked. While Johnny and Dante hadn't agreed with Morgan's reasoning they had found themselves helping him as they heard more and more about his love for Elizabeth Webber. 

Meanwhile Brenda was slowly getting pissed at Sonny as Lily, a business partner's daughter was taking up a lot of his time. Dante was always there, with a kind word, a spare bit of time and even dinner every once in while. Christmas came, then Monica left for Arizona.

Jason found himself eager to see his little sister again. When Emily arrived, he watched as she bonded with Alan, then Jason before running away with Lucky Spencer. While Jason Morgan first thought about letting Spencer be, he decided if Spencer became the same jerk take him out.

Johnny meanwhile watched over his family. His mother was moving to Port Charles, she had sold the family estate to an out of town business group and was looking for a more modest house for the two of them. Dante had snuck up to Bensonhurst to see his mother, needing to make sure she was doing fine. He had been quiet when he returned but finally after a fight with Johnny started to deal with the losses.

While Morgan and Johnny were fine, Dante found he missed his family if not his girl friend. He found as time passed, he had outgrown poor Lulu and was feeling guilty about not wanting to return to her.

Just when they thought things were calm, they found the first time Sam showed up. When she attempted to get AJ drunk, Dante arrested her for one of the cons she had already pulled, AJ sat there grateful when the bartender came over and about the vodka.

His head coming up, he looked at what he thought was water and pushed the glass away. Heading home, he was dealing with losing the Charles Street project, but found instead he could talk to Emily who clearly had a lot on her mind. 

Johnny was getting antsy, his mother was here, but she was going on a date and he wasn't sure that he liked that idea, in fact he knew he didn't. Growling he couldn't help thinking that they needed to get back to their own world, their own time. He had wanted to head to Jake's, release some of his tension in one of the rooms above but Dante had pointed out that one small mistake could create an ever bigger mess if they got someone pregnant here.

Hearing someone calling out, Maxie, he turned and ducked when he saw the police commissioner pushing a stroller while a little girl came running over. Amused, he saw the small blond talking to her baby sister then handing her dad a dandelion. "Daddy, when is Mommy coming back?" 

Meanwhile Jason was thinking ahead, he knew the accident happened in December, it was now almost fall. AJ wasn't drinking yet, but since he had no idea when his brother would fall off the wagon, they were stuck here, waiting. In the meantime, this Jason had still gone to Paris with Keisha, in spite of his attempts to stop it. About the only good thing was he hadn't come home engaged.

Instead, they had dated until summer then ended abruptly one night, the young woman had been crying as she left him in the park while the blond just looked clueless. He had wanted to send Johnny over but they all agreed that finding out from Keisha what happened might work better.

Listening in as she talked to one of her girl friends, Jason felt bad, but was even more curious as to why that had happened. Why had this version of himself called out Elizabeth's name at the wrong moment? 

"Morgan, Spinelli showed up." snapped Dante. "I tried to catch him, but he disappeared."

"Where?"

"That Brownstone. He was run off by Mac Scorpio, he thought he was a homeless kid." Finding Quartermaine, sure enough, Spinelli and Sam were there. When they saw the brunette pacing back and forth; ranting they decided to move in closer to hear what was being said.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT IT WOULD LET HIM DREAM OF ME? ME, NOT THAT PASTY FACED ELIZABITCH." screamed Sam. "WHAT WENT WRONG?"

Spinelli said "I told you it would allow him to dream of his true love."

Jason and Dante were about to grab them when Spinelli reached out for Sam and hit something on his machine. They were gone as quickly as they showed up, leaving them once again in the lurch. Meanwhile, Johnny was not happy. Finding them, he swore and said "AJ, they got to him. Your poor bastard of a brother..."

When AJ showed up drunk, the trio could only shake their heads as the family gave him hell. Jason helped him up to bed, and they listened as the brothers talked softly. Morgan, walked away, sickened to realize that the two of them were close in spite of everything. 

As he thought back to the damage they had both wrought on another in the past, he couldn't help recalling how he had looked down on AJ. Stolen his son, stolen the woman he loved. Courtney had lessened the pain of Elizabeth, her hero worship had soothed his ego... but his brother... Not wanting to go any further, he walked away, determined to help him, now.

The fateful day happened, AJ hadn't had a drink, then they saw it. AJ and Jason arguing then the older blond reaching for... water, only they thought about it. Swearing, they realized it wasn't water and that AJ didn't know that. "Cut his brakes."

"That won't work, and could make this worse." replied Johnny losing hope as the two inside were heading to the front of the house. Alan stopped them, Jason gave a disgusted look at his brother then watched in horror as he headed out the front door with keys.

Chasing after him, they watched as Jason got in the car as well. Jason had an idea and shot the tire. The car flipped on it's side, coming to a stop just as the rest of the family came rushing out. Ned was there first, followed by Alan. AJ was barely hurt, while Jason, Jason was a bloody mess.

"Morgan, what the hell did you do?" asked Johnny quietly.

"His head, if you look, his head isn't injured." he replied. Pulling out the machine, he said "It's safe for us to go."

Dante looked at him and said "Fine, let's head back." 

Jason looked at him and asked "What about Brenda?"

With a bleak expression, Dante said "No, I can't stay for her. I wish I could, but we weren't meant to find love here."

Nodding, they all touched the OMNI and were soon transported home where Maxie was waiting. Landing, they saw the blond who was curled up in a fetal position, crying. "Maxie?" asked the two younger men while Jason looked at the newspapers stacked on the desk.

Standing, she looked at them in horror then said "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"What do you mean." asked Johnny.

"I have relived the last twenty four hours several times. Things keep changing, sometimes for the worse, sometimes for the better. This time, oh my god, this time, it is for the worse.

"Maxie, tell us." asked Jason. "What about the papers, what are they about?"

Shaking, she said "The first time I left, the Metrocourt was a park, Courtney was living in Carly's house, Dante was married to Brenda, Jax to Kate and Claudia and Ric had moved in next door."

"What happened next?" asked Dante. 

"Then Johnny was my stepbrother, Mac was married to your mom who was alive. Rick Lansing tried to kill Jason Q and instead shot Georgie while she was at the Quartermaines with Dillon for the holiday dinner." she said gasping for breath. "Keisha, Jason's wife was having an affair with widower Sonny and another version of Spinelli turned up."

When they all looked up, she said "He was here for barely a minute, grabbed something from his room and was gone before I could stop him."

"Then in the next same day... AJ was running ELQ, Edward was dead, Johnny was still my brother but Georgie was alive. Dante you were back with Brenda but Sonny had had you killed. Jason was bitter about something but married to Sarah Webber of all people. Oh, god, Jason, Elizabeth died in the park." she said apologetically.

When Morgan fell into a chair, Johnny asked where the alcohol was then forced a drink down his throat. "Was that the last one?"

"No, there is the last twenty four." she said sadly. "I guess our new reality. Jason, you are in a wheelchair married to Carly who has three kids, none of them are yours. Brenda died in a limo explosion meant for Sonny. Elizabeth, died after Lucky beat her, I am so sorry. I actually tried to help with that one, but I couldn't get him to stop. The entire Quartermaine family but you are dead at the hands of Helena."

"What happened? How did we mess up?" he asked bleakly. 

"I don't know, but your Omni thing is beeping bright red." she said with a sigh. "I read all about it, on Spinelli's computer. It will take you to where you need to fix this."

Looking at the blond, Johnny asked "Are you going to be okay? Do you want to go with us?"

"No, I think I need to stay here, be a fixed event in this world, so that we know what is right and wrong." 

Just as they were getting ready to leave, Maxie looked at Dante then said "I uh, I think you were meant to be with Brenda. I think what went wrong... I think you leaving her behind was a part of it."

His head came up sharply at that one, then asked "Why do you say that?"

"Because the one constant in all these worlds was Brenda or you dying saying you love one another."

Dante saw the two men fixing the the Omni and said "Take me back. I can stay where we were."

"What about your mother?" asked Johnny.

Dante said "I will find a way to let her know when we are back in 2010, but let's get this done." 

They stopped in 1996, it was January and Jason Quartermaine was in the hospital recovering from a broken back. Dante went off to find Brenda, before leaving he said to the other two. "Good luck."

When the model saw the younger man, she asked in a hurt tone. "Where have you been?"

"On an undercover assignment. I am done, though." he said then felt the paper that Jason Morgan had stuck into his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw it was a number and the name of a bank. "I uh, I have to report to my ex-boss. When I am done, can we talk?"

Brenda looked around, saw her boyfriend talking to Stone Cates and said sadly "I am seeing someone."

"But he clearly doesn't make you happy." he replied then kissed her cheek. The guard on her, narrowed his eyes then looked over at Sonny. He would let him know later about Brenda.

Dante made a call, his eyes widening as he heard the amount. Turning, he looked at the dark haired beauty from where he was on the payphone then said "Can you set up an account at the Parisian Branch in the name of Dante Falconari?"

Getting by the guard, Dante grabbed her hand then said "Come with me, to Paris."

"I can't. I owe him." she said. "Stone is dying." 

Dante looked at her then said "I am no longer a cop and you can take this to heart. I love you, I don't know how or when it happened, but tell Mr. Mobster, that I am going to win your heart."

Sonny listened to what Marco had to say then ordered Bernie to find out all he can on one Dante Falconari. Then saying the name swore, his eyes narrowing, he said "Tell Max to bring the limo around front."

Driving to New York, Sonny banged on the door belonging to Mama Falconari and asked "Who is Dante?"

The door was slammed in his face, shocking him. "What the hell?"

"You know, you shouldn't swear." said the small kid behind him. "Grammy doesn't like that."

Turning, Sonny stopped, stunned "Who are you?"

"Dante Falconari. My mama doesn't like me to talk to strangers, so you had better tell me your name." he said.

"Sonny, and what is your mommy and daddy's name?" he asked thinking he had a way to get this bastard away from Brenda.

"Olivia, and I don't have a daddy. I heard Mommy and Aunt Connie talking saying he left a long time ago, that he found power more exciting than being a dad." he told the man.

The mobster sat down on the grimy steps, freaking out Max who was not sure what was going on. "When is your birthday?" 

Sonny was now officially in shock, he had a son. One that he was sure that bastard in Port Charles knew about. Standing, he looked at the boy then said "Where is your mother?"

"At school, she attends night classes three days a week. I am supposed to be with Mrs. Cerello tonight since grandpa is really sick, but I wanted to see him." he announced on his way up the steps. Sonny joined him, followed the little boy into the house.

When the woman came out, she looked furious but sent Dante to his grandfather. Looking at Sonny she said with scorn. "Well now you know. What are you going to do about it? The manly thing, walk away from that life you live, give him a good father, a father he can be proud of? Or stay with your whores and your power. Your choice, but you broke my Olivia's heart before over an infatuation with Connie, so decide before you return."

Sonny went to the door, then looked at the woman and said "I can take this to court."

With a cold grin, she said "Try it. There are tests that prove he is the son of another man and Olivia wants nothing to do with you and your life. So think on things. Mobster or daddy?" 

In Port Charles, Jason and Johnny saw his alter ego sitting in a wheelchair dealing with not being able to move. When Keisha showed up, things didn't improve but Jason had an idea. Looking at Johnny he said "I want you to go to Boulder." 

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Bring Elizabeth here." he said as plainly as he could. "She will get through to him."

"Are you nuts, isn't she like a kid still?" he asked the man.

"Go, bring her here. I will figure something out on this end." he said. "Oh, and access one of these accounts, they are dead accounts that Sonny walked away from years ago, because he thought they were being watched. We don't discover until '02 that they aren't."

Johnny wasn't happy but he flew to Boulder where he watched the Webber family for a few days. Calling Morgan he said "You will not believe this family. Elizabeth's mother is a real bitch. I am working an angle, but we might have a problem. The Hardy's called and invited Elizabeth to come for Christmas, her mother rejected it, I heard her telling Jeff that they couldn't send her with that way she has been acting. She wants to send Sarah for Easter."

The next day, Johnny saw something that pissed him off even more as Carolyn laid into her daughter. When the woman had left for the hospital, the mobster looked at her car then with a snort said "Well, emotional and mental is just as bad as physical."

The woman never made it home that night, her car going over a cliff as she drove to the upper class suburbs were they lived. After the funeral for which Audrey and Steve showed up, Jeff was making plans to move his family back to New York. 

Jason however was pissed at what he had done, until Johnny had explained the reasoning. "I get it, but what if Elizabeth blames herself."

"Taken care of, I had a conversation with Carolyn before she died, in front of her co-workers. Her family now believes that she ignored the advice of a mechanic who told her her brakes were failing. No one, not even your Elizabeth can believe she is responsible for that one." 

Penthouse 2010

Maxie took a deep breath before opening the door. Closing it, she reopened it then said in shock. "Okay, clearly something else has changed."

Heading to the street, she quickly went to the store, got her drinks, her newspapers then went for a drive around town. Down at the docks, she hit her brakes, and stairs. "ELQ Industries, not Corinthos Morgan?"

AT GH she saw Elizabeth but she was arguing with Sarah and Lucky about something and then almost squealed when she saw her pulled into a storage closet with Jason where from the sounds of it, things were working out nicely. Until she heard him telling her that he wished she would divorce Patrick and marry him.

"I would, you know I don't love him. But he lost his father last week, I can't just abandon him." she replied. "I love you, you know that. I just feel like you deserve more, a woman who can give you children. A woman who is whole." 

Stomping away, she came to a wing labeled the Robin Cates memorial wing and wiping the tears hurried back to the penthouse. Reading the papers, she didn't see a single word about Sonny, just the announcement that Skye Quartermaine was having a dinner party for the stockholders of ELQ and that she was engaged to Jasper Jacks. 

March 1996

Jason saw Elizabeth getting off the elevator while talking a mile a minute to her dad. "So when can we see Gram-gram and where is Grandpa's office and I really really want to wear your stethoscope. Please daddy?"

He watched amused as Jeff handed it over along with the white lab coat he had in his hands. When the tiny girl put it on, he stepped back into the shadows he saw Johnny there. "Thank you."

"She might just do the trick." he said calmly. "There is something infectious about her. By the way. Sarah, she stayed behind, refused to come. Her father is letting her stay with friends until the end of the school year. So get them bonded because that one, is as big a bitch as her mother." 

Sonny had told Brenda that her playmate Dante had known he was a father and didn't tell her. When Brenda had confronted him, the man was shocked convincing her he hadn't known. "Wait, don't think that." he said desperately not wanting to lie to her. "Come with me." 

Bringing her back to the studio, they waited until almost midnight when Johnny and Jason showed up. "Jason, I can't lie to her so I have to show her."

Brenda was shocked when she got a look at the tall blond, "Jason, Jason Quartermaine?"

"Long story, but no, I am him, just not the way you are used to." he said then explained, not expecting her to believe him. Then was shocked when she did. "Why are you accepting this?"

Looking at the man who resembled her young friend she said "I want to go home, with him."

Looking at Dante, he said "There is way, she can go there."

"How? She would have to avoid her other self, it is much easier if I stay here."

"No, look, just listen. Brenda, if you could do anything, anything in the world, what would it be?" he asked quietly.

Looking at the man next to her, she said "Live with Dante in Europe."

Dante gave up then said to Jason. "How?"

"WE are at the beginning of computers. We set it up now, before 2000." 

Making a few calls, shelling out some cash, they soon had it all in place. "Now, we take you to Port Charles, then what you do from there, is up to you. But you are going to have to deal with Lulu, first."

"Lulu?" asked Brenda.

"Lulu Spencer, I have been sort of seeing her."

"She is like eight now and a spoiled brat." she said in disgust.

"She is 23 there and still a spoiled brat." announced Johnny who saw Dante's rueful acknowledgment.

"Here, put your hand on this." said Jason as they took them back to PC before the other two returned to the past. Brenda and Maxie spent the day bonding, as she explained that until things fixed themselves, she had no idea how many times Dante was going to have to break up with Lulu.

The cop went to his apartment were he was less than amused to find his girlfriend making out with another man. "Lulu, who is your friend?"

"Look, it's not what it looks like..." she said standing and pushing Dillon away. "He was just upset, his wife just left him."

"I wonder why." he sneered. "We are done, I was coming home to tell you I met someone, but obviously, you did to." 

Blinking she said "But Dante, you know that Dillon and I always take comfort in one another at times like this." 

In late 2005, Spinelli and Sam landed in the penthouse. "We should be where Jason and I were getting ready to go to the Corinthos house for Thanksgiving."

There was dead silence, looking around at the empty apartment, Sam said "What is going on? Jason is supposed to be here, it is a constant. Isn't that what you said, that he will always live here? What is going on Spinelli?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." he said as they sat on the stairs.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To those who are enjoying the Q's, most of their stuff and the dialogue from them is real. Go to You Tube and type in GH and Monica's cancer then start out about Episode 27. Lois pops out of Katherine Belle's d-day cake then let the ride begin. As for the MacGyver reference, I just couldn't resist tossing it in.

Chapter 3 

I just realized I made Lulu eight in the last chappy and Georgie a baby, we are going to have to age Georgie.

Spinelli looked down, the Omni was in green, nothing was really wrong, but for some reason, the penthouse apartment was empty. Thinking back, his mind raced as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong. This Omni was set for THIS reality, not the real one that had Jason marrying Elizabeth two years after she graduated high school.

So that wasn't it... they had obliterated that reality years ago. Sitting down, he said "We know that the penthouse is still there in some reality, but which one? What year is still in this line?" 

Listening to the geek murmuring, Sam stood and swayed. Frowning as she tried to figure out what was going on, she looked out the window and then turned around to look at the geek. "Spinelli why can't I see anything?"

Going to the window, Spinelli saw only space, rushing over, he opened the front door only to jump back and quickly close it. "Goddess, I am afraid when I programmed our Omni I made a mistake, I sent up to one of our already dead realities, that is all this is." With a sense of relief, he stated "We need to go to a different date and sent us to November 2005." 

While the gruesome twosome were trying to figure out what was going on, something unexpected was happening in Port Charles. Without any prompting, without any help, Jason Quartermaine had met thirteen year old Elizabeth Imogene Webber.

"Hi, I will be your doctor today." said the girl with the tangled curly hair as she entered the patients room.

Jason had been about to snap at said doctor than got a look at the little girl in the too big lab coat over a pair of jeans and a sweater that had a pink cat on it. "Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?"

Looking at him, she walked over and grabbed his arm, pretending to take his pulse, then said "Well it's a little fast, but you seem to be doing better. Now lift up your shirt so I can listen to your heart." 

Hiding his laughter, Jason did as ordered just as his parents came to check on him. Monica hid her shock as the pre-teen blew a hot breath on the cold metal than moved it around on her son's chest. Seeing her frown, Jason asked "Well doctor?"

"Um, I hate to say it, but I think you are dead, I can't hear anything." she said looking at him a bit worried. Alan left the room to keep from laughing when his son reached out and put the ear buds in her ears removing them from her cheeks. Monica soon joined them, the two barely holding each other up as they laughed so hard they cried.

Inside, Jason asked "What is your name, doctor?"

"Um, stop talking, I can't hear you over your heart." replied the imp who picked up his medical chart then said "Jason Quartermaine, are you related to the crazy people that Grandma Audrey wants us to meet? Nurse Jessie said not to let them scare me, that they need some therapy."

"Yes, I am." he said when she had removed the stethoscope then placed it around her neck. "They are my parents." Alan and Monica had been about to re-enter the room when they heard the question but her answer set them off again.

Elizabeth had an appalled expression on her face "You're Tracy's son. Do you really play in a band and wear leather pants?"

"No, Alan and Monica are my parents. I have a brother AJ and a sister who I think is your age named Emily." 

"Okay; do you really have a pit bull for a grandfather though?" she asked in a questioning tone.

Outside, Alan was handing his handkerchief to Monica so she could wipe her tears when he saw her ex-husband approaching. "Jeff, when did you arrive?"

"This morning, but I have already lost Elizabeth. She said she was going to play doctor, that she wouldn't leave but I can't find her." he stated. "I was a bit worried because she is thirteen, not five. Plus she has never expressed an interest in medicine before."

Alan asked "About yeah tall, dark curly brown hair and with a smile to light up Toronto?"

"That would be her, through since Carolyn died, she hasn't smiled much. It's why I moved us here." he said then added. "Where was she?"

"Playing doctor." said Monica with a grin then showed him the room where Elizabeth was holding the chart and talking to Jason. "And I think she might have gotten through to our boy. That is the first smile he has worn since the accident."

As they listened in, Jason saw his parents and with a resigned expression waved them in. "Hi, this is doctor..."

"Elizabeth." she said with a grin that she soon lost as she saw her dad. Looking back at the handsome blond, she cringed inside at getting caught by her dad. "Uh oh, am I in trouble." 

"How many other rooms did you visit?" asked Jeff holding out his hand for his stuff more than positive the looks of said older boy had something to do with this.

Taking it off, Elizabeth said "Only this one and only because the rest all looked like old grouches."

"Jason, we need to talk to Jeff real quick, can Elizabeth stay with you for now?" asked Monica.

"I am thirteen years old, I don't need a babysitter." she growled at being embarrassed in front of Jason.

"No, but I was planning on sending my daughter Emily in so you can meet her." said Monica smiling at the little girl who said contritely Oh, I am sorry then. 

Outside, Johnny and Jason listened to them talking to Jeff. "Don't you dare say I told you so."

Jason didn't, he just smirked at the mobster who growled at him then looked to the left appalled. "What the hell did Spencer do to his hair?"

Seeing the older man and his afro with Lucky and his sister Emily, Jason wasn't happy when the two youngsters went into the hospital room. Trying to move in closer, he felt someone grip his arm. Turning to Johnny he snapped "What?"

"Why don't you go introduce yourself to your parents while you are at it?" 

"Get over then, get a ear in that room, then." he growled. "Now!"

John was amused that Morgan was jealous of Lucky being with Elizabeth even when they were this young. Seeing the trio heading to the hub, he smirked when he saw his chance. Knocking as he entered he said "This isn't maternity, do you know where maternity is?"

When Jason Q went to direct him, John saw Lucky was talking and the two girls were listening. Planting the small devise on the edge of the door as he left, Johnny tossed Jason one of the ear phones. "So, what do you say?" he heard Spencer asking.

"Uh, I don't think so. I am looking at houses with my dad tomorrow." stated Elizabeth. "Besides, I really don't think that you know what you are talking about. And if you are right, shouldn't you be staying away from him?"

"No, Sonny and my dad are pals." he bragged. Elizabeth looked at Emily and sighed, while she might have been a cool friend to have, this Lucky was really bossy and had been bragging since he had entered the room. "Emily, it was nice to meet you."

Emily just smiled a bit disappointed with Elizabeth. She had hoped to make a new friend but it was clear that she really didn't get a long with Lucky and Lucky was her best friend. Oh well, maybe she would change her mind about Lucky. 

Jason slipped out of GH, needing some air when he overheard a conversation that set his hair on end. "So, did you take care of it?"

"Certain, Mr. Cassadine. By the end of the month, General Hospital will be yours." said the man who looked like a weaselly little accountant. Following him, Jason waited until he had entered an office then disabled the only camera. This was too easy.

"Well, well. We are all alone."

The twitching man said "Here, take my wallet."

Jason sat down across from him then leaned back in the chair. Staring at the man without saying a word until he looked ready to pee his pants. "W-what do you w-want?"

"For you to explain to me exactly how you helped Stefan Cassadine make GH weak. And I would do it now."

"But I nev- oh my god, please, please don't kill me. I have a wife and a family, please, see I have two little girls and I just-" He saw Jason's expression never changed and started to spout out the whole plan. At the end of it, Jason stood and said "This is what you are going to do. You are going to take that family of yours and leave town, tonight and I won't kill you." 

Walking back to the studio, he stopped long enough to order delivery pizza then when Johnny arrived tossed a file at him. "Those Cassadines, they stole GH from the Hardys all those years ago. It must be why Helena and Nik had such a bead on Elizabeth. Here, you look through those files, I will take these."

Eventually they found it, the account with the money. Jason looked at it with disgust then said "Those bastards they stole this money from the hospital and cleared out the Hardy accounts as well."

"All but one." said Johnny. "What do we do with this?"

Thinking back, Jason said "Steve Hardy, had a heart attack not long after I woke up, do you want to place bets on this being why? You take this to him. I don't know how, but you are going to have to explain it. I will go to Aruba and free the funds. Then I am going to have a little talk with Stefan Cassadine that he won't forget." 

PC 2010

Maxie wasn't happy, Brenda and Dante had been a little loud the night before and she hadn't gotten much sleep. They came down happy and she couldn't help growling at them. "What?"

"This place isn't soundproof." she snarled. "I have to go out for the day. Brenda do you want to come with me?"

"That isn't wise." said Dante. 

"It will be fine, Brenda #1 is in Rome. And this Sonny will be looking for an older version. Besides, you have to go and break up with Lulu again." she reminded him.

"Everyone meet at that studio by 2PM." she said as they all headed out. Brenda had been getting a crash course in 2010 from the petite blond but was still shocked by all she saw.

When they arrived at the docks though, all were a bit surprised to see Elizabeth by herself entering the studio. Maxie thanking god she wasn't pregnant or wearing a wedding ring.

"I guess we can't go up now." said Dante then looked around. "What way did you two come from?"

"The hospital." she replied "Why?"

"I just realized that the Haunted Star wasn't there." he said as they headed towards Kelly's. Entering they saw a dark haired Asian girl talking to Georgie who was eating at the counter. "GEORGIE!"

Maxie rushed over and hugged her sister who looked at her and said "Maxie, what is up with you, you are acting like you haven't seen me in years instead of being pissed off at me about Johnny again."

Mouthing the words Johnny to Dante she said "Well, I just don't want us to fight."

"Then get off my back." she said "Dante, have you seen my father, today?" 

"Uh, er, I don't think so..." he replied as they got that going out to show Brenda PC hadn't been the best idea they had ever had.

Getting their food to-go, Maxie smiled at her sister as they hurried back to the penthouse. After silently eating Maxie said "What do you suppose is up with Johnny and Georgie?"

Meanwhile Brenda said "What do we know for Jason and him, that should be the more important question."

"Okay, Sonny is gone, living on the Island with his son, Dante." said Maxie holding up one finger then adding a second. "Carly Spencer is a nurse who is married to Patrick Drake and we are going to fix that or else.

Brenda held up three fingers. "The Quartermaines are just fine, Lila died in her sleep like what you think was supposed to happen. Jeff not Steven Webber is chief of staff at GH. And no Sam nor Spinelli have shown up."

Dante kissed her quickly then said "No Franco, No Lucky Spencer as a cop. But neither is your dad, Maxie and there isn't a Cassadine to be seen except Alexis who is an old maid."

April 1996. 

Jason and Johnny stood in the back of the church unseen by the attendees of Steve Hardy's funeral. The man had died days after they had proven that the Cassadines had attempted to plot a takeover. He had been shot by a supposedly unknown gunman.

The said gunman was now dead, Jason having killed him while Johnny had taken out Stefan. Nik was now living with his mother who had left Luke when he had refused to accept Nik into his home. Emily had been upset with her pal Lucky after he had tried to kill Nik and was now refusing to talk to him, something that made Jason very happy.

When Helena showed up, vowing vengeance, the police got a call and found her dead at Luke's club with the man himself standing over her drunk. While there were no charges, Luke fled taking his son with him. Jason just smirked when Johnny gave him the news.

Before they knew it, Jason watched as Elizabeth formed a friendship with Jason and his little sister. Emily had been heartbroken when Lucky had left, but even more so when her crush Nik talked his mother into fleeing to Greece for their safety. 

"Hi." said the small girl as she entered the hospital room. "Wow, you look better."

Jason felt better, he was able to move his legs more and had had an interesting encounter with his message therapist. This Carly chick had offered to massage something else if he wanted to see if it still worked. He had been a little shocked to realize it hadn't had any reaction to the blond. 

"Hey, kid you shouldn't be bothering the patients." said Carly as she entered the room.

"Carly, this is Doctor Elizabeth, she can bother me anytime. Elizabeth, did you bring your homework?" he asked while grinning at the girl he found he wished was a few years older.

"Yes and I still can't figure out this strange stuff. I mean, Italian, why did I let that guy talk me into Italian." she moaned plopping down across from him to the annoyance of the blond who glared at her.

Jason heard what she said and was a bit worried "What guy?"

"I had my class list in the waiting room trying to figure out what I wanted to take and he suggested Italian, said an artist like me might want to go to Italy some day." she replied as she looked up at him.

Jason asked "Who this man, have you seen him before?"

"Yeah, I think he works here, I see him here a lot. Remember the day we met, he was asking directions." she replied then added "When are you going to get out of here? I mean I met you in April and it is now the beginning of the school year."

Placing the end of his finger on the tip of her nose, he said "According to my father it should be soon. Then I can start back up as an intern again." 

"Cool, so Carly, do you like being a nurse?" she asked the blond not wanting her to feel left out. The blond wanted to growl, she had came in here on her break, planning on fulfilling her offer to Jason Quartermaine but instead she had been stuck listening to this kid monopolizing the conversation. "Yeah, its okay."

"My grandmother loves being a nurse, so does Miss Bobbie, but I don't think that Amy does, I think she should be a newscaster. Every time I see her she asks people did you hear the news?"

Jason laughed at that description of the hospital gossip before reaching for her text book. "Well, I didn't take Italian, but maybe I can help you since it is so similar to Latin."

Carly gave a sour smile before heading to the hub grumbling to Amy. "What an annoying child. I mean, she acts like she is a little Princess, you should hear her."

Amy couldn't stand the blond and couldn't wait for her to be gone so she said "Emily Quartermaine?"

"No, I think her name was Elizabeth, you know the plain one that hangs around the Quartermaine kids."

Amy saw Monica coming down the hall and sneered. "Let me guess she interfered with your plans to sex up the Quartermaine heir?" 

"I don't get it, I was there, I had made it clear what I was offering during our session earlier. Then that muffin faced brat shows up and poof, I am ignored, why is she hanging around this place all day, anyhow?"

Amy wanted to howl with laughter as she saw Audrey and Jeff on the other side of the hub listening in as Carly ranted. "Miss Roberts, I obviously need to have a talk with you. Frankly I think you misunderstood the precepts of your job. Why don't you follow me to my office."

Glaring at Amy who touched her arm then said "By the way, the little princess is my cousin."

"Bitch!" she snarled as she followed the new chief of staff and the head nurse knowing she could blow up her world with the news she was sleeping with her husband. "I am sorry, but what I do on my own time, is my business and as for my interest in Jason Quartermaine, same thing."

"Sit down, Miss Roberts." glared Jeff. When she had sat down, he said "You are not allowed to have any sort of sexual contact with a patient and that is only the beginning of this conversation. Now if you will excuse me, I have to see Jason then talk to his parents. Oh, and the little princess with the bad parents letting her hang around. That is my daughter Elizabeth."

Carly felt her mouth fall open when he turned around the picture on his desk then tell Bobbie who entered "Watch her please." 

An hour later, Carly had even tried confessing to being the red headed woman's daughter. All that had gotten her was an offer to stay at Kelly's where she was already living but it hadn't saved her job.

Walking out, she swore to make the little girl pay, causing Jason who overheard her to freeze as the blond spewed threats against Elizabeth. 

The next morning, Bobbie showed up at GH then went to Kelly's to speak with this supposed daughter of hers. Tony and she had had a very loud discussion the night before. Instead she saw Alexis sitting at the counter talking to Penny. "What happened?"

"That blond, Caroline Roberts who was in room 3, she left last night. Fled with most of her stuff, Bobbie she hasn't paid her rent for the month either."

"Let it go and good riddance." she said with a heavy sigh then told them what she had pulled at GH the day before.

Jason had shown up late in the night looking for the blond wanting to scare her to death for what she had tried but had instead seen her fleeing. John had given her a ride to Syracuse then returned in the morning saying. "You will not believe what she tried, what a... well, why I am surprised, I knew what she was in our world."

"Look, at one point, she wasn't a bad person." said Jason quietly. "She is a victim of this mess."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked in astonishment. "Wait, you really never saw her with your girl, Elizabeth did you? She was a fucking bitch to her. I mean, when you never did anything about it, was why I assumed you didn't love Elizabeth." 

"What are you talking about?" asked Jason then getting an earful on Carly's scenes that Johnny had witnessed with Carly, swore and announced. "I will be back in the morning, I have to get out of here."

Storming out, he rode up to the Overlook and looking up at the sky asked "Oh god, Elizabeth, what did my so-called friends and self proclaimed family do to you?"

In the morning, Jason was returning home, when he stopped at an old haunt of his. Entering, he sat down and pulled out of wallet. Inside, folded was the note that he had found written in Sam's handwriting. Reading it, he then read the one that Maxie had written about what Sam had confessed.

Standing, he walked over to the stairs and then walked back to the bench. "What did I miss in my blind belief that others would listen to me and leave her alone. I mean, Sam and Spinelli, clearly Carly, how did I miss this?"

"Morgan, we have a problem.": announced Johnny as he came down the stairs. "The machine has been beeping for about an hour. We have to go and find out what is wrong."

Swearing, he came up off the bench and tucking the notes in his pocket, joined John as he activated the Omni. Arriving at the penthouse, he had to peel Maxie off the two of them while she stood there like a fool grinning. 

"I don't know what you are actually doing, but keep doing it later. First we have to deal with the last remaining set of Sam and Spinelli."

"Uh, what are you talking about." asked Johnny when Maxie hugged him yet again, he tried to back away a bit weirded out for some reason.

Rolling her eyes, she grinned then giggling said "My guess is that you are starting to accumulate to what is going on here. First GH belongs to the Hardy/Webbers. Then Carly showed back up pregnant and this time it REALLY was Uncle Tony's."

"Patrick and Robin are together, she doesn't have HIV, so thank you for that one." she said softly. "The Spencers and Nik are still a problem but you can get rid of them on the next go round, please."

"Anyhow, the mob is gone, Jason Q became a doctor but had to take over ELQ when AJ had a heart attack at age 30. Elizabeth is an artist, you two are married but still no kids, so that still has to be fixed. Johnny your Mom married Jeff Webber and you have a half brother you share with Elizabeth."

"And you and Georgie, wow, I won't even go into that one. I will let you figure that one out." she stated not wanting to get into that one with him. Just knowing he was having an affair with her sister and wanted to marry her made her wonder what else got screwed up...

"And let's see... oh, I know. Dante and Brenda are changing their names to Dominic and Vanessa for some reason." 

"Maxie, what about Spinelli and Sam?" asked Jason. "What do we do to get rid of them."

"Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't ask because I feel like an idiot." she said then showed him the laptop. "I broke Spinelli's code."

Seeing them looking at her in shock, she said "You know, I used to get pretty good grades in school, I mean not Robin or Georgie type grades but good ones." She didn't dare tell him that it was Goddess Samantha Morgan.

Jason sat down and read what she found. "Georgie? What does this mean about your sister, Maxie?"

"Georgie was the one who figured out how to get rid of them. You have to go to each of the fractured points, to the spots where they messed with you two and fix them in each of the universes, Jason. But, we have a list." she said reaching behind her and picking it up. "See, here is the first one, It's not the rape you have to stop, it's her being stood up for the dance."

Reading the notes, Jason looked at the blond and said "Are you okay?"

"Leaning that I was a ploy, that what happened was caused by Sam... yes... I just wish that I had killed her more painfully." she stated. "I am starting to lose those memories, meaning that it was the result of their interference, but right now, until I do... well... I am going to wallow in it. Oh, I have something else for you."

Returning, she handed them something each. Jason read it, then smiled "So this is a fixed event." 

"Yes and when they messed with them, first by destroying your life with Elizabeth, then killing Georgie things got ugly here in town." she replied. "Jason, I only wish I could go with you, that one time and tell her, tell her that... I am sorry."

Hugging the blond he said "What about your life, what happens?"

Seeing her oversized grin, he asked "Okay, what is it?"

Giggling, she looked at him then Johnny before admitting. "Uh, I end up with Dillon."

"What?" he asked astonished. "Dillon?"

"If you fix things, Georgie and he only meet after she is in love with someone else. He kisses me to try and make her jealous, not knowing we are sisters." she said with a laugh. "I actually think this makes sense, if he wasn't such a mama's boy, I mean. Career wise, it makes more sense too."

"So Johnny what first, back to where we came, Sam and/or Spinelli or do we fix the mess in my various pasts."

"Sam and Spinelli. I want to wring that little shits neck." he snarled as he looked at the file that Maxie had given him. "So eventually we lose all these memories?" 

"Yes all the stuff that doesn't end up in the final time line goes away. And since we know where Sam and he is, I wish you could go after them, but you have to fix the various pasts first." she replied as they hit the button to transport them to the alternate universes. "That closes the windows letting them move between worlds." 

Chapter 4

Just as they landed in the past, Jason swore. ""Crap, I think Georgie had it wrong. Well it was right but thanks to our trip and what we are doing we need to do this in reverse."

Johnny looked at the blond and shaking his head asked "What are you talking about?"

His mind racing, Jason said "I am not sure, I wish I understood how this worked. I never paid any attention to this Sci Fic crap. What about you?"

"No, I was more of a horror film buff. They made my life seem better." he replied. "What we really need to do is go back to Maxie's reality and talk to Georgie."

Jason thought about it then looked at the Omni. "No, we need to go to the version where she died, in my time line. I know the day of her funeral but not the day she died."

"December 17th." said the other mobster. When Jason looked at him in askance, he said "I have no idea, it's just always stuck in my head."

Thinking on what they had been learning, Jason looked at the mobster then said "I have one but will let you figure it out yourself."

As they programmed the machine, Jason looked around the hospital and wondered why they were there instead of the park where Elizabeth was going to be attacked. As the medicinal smell evaporated and they could smell the cold snow, Jason said "Here. Follow me." 

Moving towards the steps, Jason saw something then said "You get to the Jones girl, I will be right with you."

Not sure what was going on, but following his instincts, Jason realized that what he had seen was Nik talking to someone. Listening in, he frowned then watched as the man reported to someone else. Shaking his head, Jason walked back towards the steps, wishing he could kill Cassadine right there and then but knowing he had to wait.

Meanwhile Johnny had disabled Diego Alcazar as he tried to hurt Georgie Jones. Getting rid of the unconscious body, he said to the confused girl "We don't have time right now, we have to fake your death. Sam and Sp-"

Stopping him by putting her hand over his mouth, she gave him a quick grin then kiss to his astonishment. "I know, I know what they did and he is going to come along and finish the job. He can't let me live. So stay nearby."

Laying down in the cold snow, Georgie saw the geek approaching and hoped this work. As she saw his small grin then felt his tightened grip before starting to wail and call the police. She did feel bad for her father and Maxie but she knew that if she wanted to live this time, she had to let this play out.

Hours later, being freed from the morgue, she said "Jason, thank god. I have relived this moment so many times, I should force feed you soup for each one." 

John looked at the girl then saw Morgan's expression and heard the mobster ask "How?"

"I used to love watching the two of you together. Er, I sort was using the story of the two of you to write a book. The names were changed but basically it was about star crossed lovers who don't get together until they die in each others arms. I er, sort fell into the truth midway through last month but knew that no one would believe me. Do you remember when Spinelli had a cold. I uh used his shower and had an idea. I wanted to write it down immediately but found out what he was doing instead."

"I can't believe you told him all of that in one breath." said Johnny. "We have to get moving. Jason tell her what we need to know."

"We went to PC in 1994 and have been messing with time line since. To shut these windows that I heard about, do we still go from the beginning until now."

Taken aback, she said "Have things changed in the fixed world?"

"Yes, at least Maxie says so, and I guess Sonny's son making plans to marry Brenda makes it even more so."

"Michael or Dante?" she asked absentmindedly. When she saw them looking, she rolled her eyes. "I visited Bensonhurst with Brooklynn one summer. I saw him, there is no way that Dante Falconari isn't Sonny's son. Any moron could see that." 

"This moron didn't." said Jason a bit annoyed with her.

"Well, you are the same moron that doesn't seem to realize that anyone looking at Jake would see he was your son." she said with a smile then saw his jaw drop. "Relax, what happened with Sonny and then of course yours and Elizabeth's mess is not completely your fault. Only partially."

"Here." he said handing her the list only to see it had grown, growling he saw that the first date was when he had gone to jail for Michael.

Arriving, he saw himself telling all of the people around him then headed to GH. When he saw himself about to tell Elizabeth what was going on, this Jason found himself getting a phone call and having to leave. Once the second Jason was in jail, he saw Sam and Carly talking about it. "Did he tell her?"

"Not that I know of." replied Sam nervously. "I think you call got to him in time."

"Good, maybe the slut will get the message that he doesn't give a shit about her or her son." she said gleefully as she went home and told Jocelyn all about how Daddy Jason will be coming home to them in a few years but that Mommy had to keep Jax around until then.

The time traveling version felt sick to realize he hadn't even thought about telling Elizabeth where he was going, he hadn't even considered the affect it would have on her or their son. A bit sick, he looked at Georgie who had a blank expression on her face but her eyes expressed so much. 

"What do we do?" he asked quietly. "How do I sent him him to her without their interference."

"It's more than that, Jason. We have to alter things." she said trying to explain. Then with a grin said "We have a little party. Call all of them, arrange for them to meet you at Sonny's old penthouse. It can't be yours because we can't cause a paradox. We can't enter but we can send them into it."

Doing so, Jason called Sam, Spinelli, Maxie, Carly, Sonny and the younger girls along with Alexis and Diane. Johnny sent the texts to Max and Milo. "Who else?"

"I hate to say it but Jax and Kate. What about Elizabeth?"

"No, let her be, I will visit later." said Jason then with a slow grin said "Lucky, Lulu, and Nik. They should be there too."

Johnny in the meantime went to distract the real Jason. "I have to get him to go and see Elizabeth."

Georgie sat on the stairs then went to explore the dark penthouse. Finding what she was looking for, she grinned then called down. "Jason, why would there be all of this stuff up here."

Coming up the stairs, seeing what she was looking at, he said "Who knows, why?"

"I need to be there and this will let me do so without getting caught." 

As they filled the room, Jason listened to them talking and then saw Olivia entering with this Johnny and Dante. "Thank you for meeting me. I just wanted to have a small get together with those I love before leaving town. So, Zachara and Falconari, I don't know why you are here, but I figure you might as well stay."

When they had all sat down, Jason looked around the room then said. "I have a few things to say to all of you before I go. Let's start with you, Nik. I just wanted to say thank you for finally cutting the ties that Elizabeth felt to Lucky. You do know she used you to end her engagement to your brother and that you don't mean a thing to her, don't you?"

When the Prince stood and tried to fix his cuffs under his suit coat, Jason threw him against the wall and then decked him. "That is for Elizabeth and how you have hurt her." Another punch to the stomach and when he saw the cops pulling their guns nodded only for them to hear a rifle being cocked. "Oh, I didn't come here without protection. Drop those guns."

"That one was for Jake, this one is for Cam." he said hitting the moron again. Then he slugged him a forth time and said "That one is for Emily, because I know that she would hate you for not telling me that Claudia was behind Michael getting shot."

Hearing all the screams and protests, Jason yelled shut up. Looking around the room at each of them, he said "All of you have done much worse so stop being hypocritical bitches." 

Looking at the Prince, he said "Now go to my place. Don't think of running, I have another sniper to stop you."

Nik gave his usually princely attitude before heading to the door. "Oh and Nik GH and the money your family stole will be returned to it's rightful owners by midnight, my people took care of it."

Arriving at the other penthouse, he took the bottle of aspirin conveniently on the desk and swallowed a few never seeing the real Johnny smirking from where he was hidden as he grabbed his heart and collapsed. "One Little Indian."

Next door, Jason laid into Lulu next, followed by Maxie. They were also sent away, both going next door to join Nik. Olivia was soon crying as she left while Johnny just glared at Jason. "What the hell was the purpose of that?"

"Let's just say, I have no use for hypocrites right now, not even myself." he sneered at the man. Turning to Lucky he snapped at the man to grow the fuck up, that he regretted every trying to help him man up. Slugging him, he knocked out the cop then looked at Alexis and said "If I decided to go for custody of my son, would you represent me knowing that Sam would be in his life..."

Sam grinned while her sisters wondered what that was about. "Oh course, Jason. I know what a good father you were to Michael and Sam, well after all that has happened she deserves to be a mother."

Jason looked at her scornfully then said "Really, she does?" 

Turning to Carly he asked "What about you, will you support me bringing Jake into this world?"

Then Sonny and finally Jax who shocked the rest of the room by snapping "No, Elizabeth in spite of what is going on now is a good mother."

Jason shocked the blond by saying "I agree, I just was wondering what the rest of this pathetic group would say. So Alexis, you kept Sonny out of Kristina's life using it as a reason. What is the difference?"

With an apologetic look at her ex she said "Because you will be a good father, an unselfish one. And you will keep your child as safe as you can."

"Really, so it is safe for my sons to take back up with Sam after she watched Jake get kidnapped and did nothing, she even impeded the investigation. She KNEW who had my son. She hired two men to threaten my children and Elizabeth in the park. That is your idea of safe?" he asked then saw her face. "Yeah, I thought so. Knowing that do you still think she should be allowed around my children?"

Kristina stood and said earnestly "Jason, Sam made a mistake, and you forgave her."

When he saw the younger girl nodding he said "Did you ever know she slept with your father?"

"JASON!" was the horrified shouts from around the room. 

"What, we have all let you get away with running your mouth about Elizabeth in front of them but because it is Sam, its suddenly wrong?" he mocked then looked at them. "She slept with Ric while your Mom thought she was dying and Sonny, well we all know that story."

Georgie was in shock but she never lowered the weapon. What was Jason up to?

As the people in the room all shouted over one another, she fired a shot into the ceiling. When the debris dropped, they all quieted down and Jason said "Alexis, you are a hypocrite and just so that you know, your daughter over there, isn't your daughter."

Sam screamed "Why are you doing this, I thought you loved me?"

"You thought wrong, I know the truth Sam, all of it. I know about Jerry, I know about the drugs, I know everything and I hope you rot in hell. Falconari, the geek over there, tried to cover it up, but Sam likes to talk in her sleep."

Sam looked at him in horror, as he smirked "Why do you think I took you back... I wanted to truth... well now I have it. Oh, and the compass, contains radium. Not a large dose, just enough."

Seeing how confused she was, Molly announced sadly "Sam, it can kill you." 

"No, it will kill her." he said with a smirk. When Dante once again tried to arrest him, he said "Don't. The sniper doesn't like your girlfriend very much and might decide to remove something that I am sure Lulu would prefer you still have."

Dante sat down horrified when he saw the laser scope on his dress pants along with hearing the soft chuckle on the stairs. Jason looked at the rest then said "There is no one in this room except Diane and Jax that have my respect. None of you are worthy of it. All of you have done so many worse things than what Elizabeth did yet you all call her names. Well I am done. I was supposed to go to court, make a plea, but I am not going. I will be leaving town with Elizabeth and our children today."

"Your children, only that middle brat is yours." snapped Carly who found herself pressed to the sofa by him.

"Carly over the next few days who knows, maybe weeks, I am going to take great pleasure in getting to tell you over and over again what I really think of your grasping, conniving and whoring ways. You should run while you can, keep pissing me off and you will die. Do you understand me?" he asked then nodded at Georgie before lifting a glass of champagne that had been kept separate from the other drinks. "Cheers." 

Once they were all down, Georgie rushed over and gave the antidote to the girls and Jax while Jason did the same to Dante, Johnny and Diane. After making sure the others were dead, Jason looked at his watch. Calling Johnny they asked. "Well?"

Looking at Olivia, Kate, Lulu and Maxie he said "Taken care of. Who is going to call the cops?"

"Jason, he just doesn't know it yet." replied this Jason as they left to deal with Elizabeth.

Mac Scorpio entered the penthouse shocked at what he saw. Dante was sitting up holding his head as he came into the room. "What happened here?"

"I don't know. I received a text message, saying it was about Michael. Got here ..." Looking at his boss he said urgently "Wait, Lulu was here."

"She was in the other penthouse, she was sent to GH with the others."

"Who made it?" he asked struggling to stand.

"Olivia, Kate, Diane and Jax had nothing wrong with them, except amnesia like you. The two Davis girls have major memory loss and Maxie and Lulu have no voice." 

Watching as they wheeled away the body bag containing Sonny after the eight others containing guards, Cassadines, and Spencers, Mac heard his name being called. "Boss, you really need to take a look at this..."

Meanwhile Jason and Elizabeth woke up in Italy, the boys outside and a note taped to Jason that read "Run a DNA test again. The baby is yours." 

Georgie sighed then said "One down, a few dozen to go."

Taking care of the next, lot, Jason felt sick to his stomach as he saw Spinelli and Sam involved in the Franco mess, the Claudia mess. Going back, he was furious when he saw that he hadn't really slept with Sam in Mexico, that he had been dreaming of Elizabeth and somehow gotten them confused when he woke up.

When he saw the Hospital fire and heard Sam talking to Lucky, he gritted his teeth but just got the job done. So far there had been two confrontations with the people in his life, none had come out of it. He had given them a chance; from now on, he wouldn't do it with this particular group, from now if they were in the middle of it, they were dead. No questions asked.

Jason was a bit winded when they arrived at his next destination so he barely was able to pull the other two out of the way before this version of Jason and Elizabeth came out onto the hospital room. Listening as they talked then saw the warehouse catch of fire, he said "Finally one where I know what happened."

Johnny saw Georgie's face and said "Why do I think you are wrong?"

Georgie took a deep breath. "Jason, according to this... you don't."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Jason looked at Georgie then asked "What is it?"

Showing him the notes from Maxie, she said "I know my sister, my guess is that in spite of everything that happened here, she knows more than she is telling. So, while the two of you take care of the bad guys, I am going to follow my sister."

Johnny agreed with her, something had always been off about the Russians, but he didn't know what it was. The two men hurried down to the docks and stayed close enough to catch the men fleeing the warehouse. Grabbing them, they took them back to one of the Zachara safe houses. An hour later, Jason was furious as they grabbed Sasha.

When the smug blond announced it was too late for him to stop the war, Jason shot her in the knee then asked "What is your interest in my son?"

Johnny and he both saw the moment her eyes widened then Jason took a deep breath. "You don't know yet. Why did you grab Elizabeth Webber's son?"

"My oh my, keeping secrets, Mr. Morgan." she sneered only to be shot in the other knee. Cursing, she said "I want a trade, freedom in exchange for what I know."

"Talk." he snapped out. "Now." 

"We were after Spencer's kid, Not yours. He and that little tramp he is sleeping with are investigating us, I warned them, now they will suffer the consequences."

Sick to realize he had walked away from the danger that SPENCER AND SAM had brought, not him, Jason said "No deal, what do you know?"

Sasha looked at the cold mobster in front of her and said after hesitating a bit. "Corinthos was shopping that there was a deep dark secret about you, offering it up in exchange for power. Since McCall did the same thing last summer, we figured it had to be good. I told my men to kill anyone with her, then bring the rat to me. We knew we couldn't touch Spencer, Helena Cassadine has made it clear for years that he belongs to her."

"Jason, where are they?" asked Johnny in a quiet aside.

Looking at his watch, Jason said "They shouldn't have left yet. I will go to the spot, you find out what our partner learned. And if you get a chance, take out Sonny."

"That could start a war." he pointed out.

"No, because I am done. No more of this crap. I am going to go to the perfect spot to deal with what created this mess. For now, we are spot fighting this unholy mess, quick ins and outs. Go!" he snarled then looked at the woman. "Freedom, coming up."

Jason tossed a match as he left the warehouse. Sasha Donev was dead. 

Georgie meanwhile had followed Maxie to Sam McCall's penthouse, then slipped one of Spinelli's listening devises under the door. Getting what the two were talking about, she moaned and said "God, Maxie, what the hell are you thinking. Are you still so jealous of Elizabeth that knowing what this woman does when she wants something, you send her back after Morgan?" 

Arriving at the cabin in the woods, TT Jason saw Elizabeth and Sam arriving with the boys. Then swore when he saw the bitch cut the landlines and then let the air out of the tires. What was she doing? Listening to her call, Jason vowed that next time he saw the computer geek, he was shooting his balls off as he promised to send Stone Cold but to insure he was delayed long enough for the Goddess to scare the Maternal One away from what rightfully belongs to Fair Samantha.

As the Russians arrived, Jason took them out, one by one. Leaving the ground littered with dead bodies as he made sure his family was safe. When he saw Sam stick her head out, looking nervous, he knew that Sasha hadn't told him everything. Sam had one skill and one skill only, the stupid slut had a very good sense of self preservation, she had more than likely made a deal with Sasha to protect herself from Jerry and deal with Jason's family all in one blow.

When the Jason of this world showed up, rushing in, he watched as Sam glared when Jason embraced Elizabeth then snapped "Where the hell is Lucky? Sam, where is your boyfriend?" Lucky had left the station from where Jason had been arrested long before the enforcer had been let go. 

"Relax, Jason. I protected them, everything is fine." then saw him looking at his cell phone. When she saw him frown, she said "There is no signal."

"Elizabeth staying here is a terrible idea." he announced. "The land line is down and without cell phone reception, you are sitting ducks. We have to leave. This was a bad idea to begin with."

"But-" Jason reached out and took her hands. "Elizabeth, please trust me."

He saw the indecision in her eyes and just willed her to look at him, to see that he was truly worried about her and them. He had no idea where that dumb prick Spencer was, but he could see that she wasn't very thrilled with him either nor with being stuck with Sam, something he was going to take care of anyhow. He didn't want her left alone with a woman who couldn't shoot straight for protection.

"I will get the boys." she said after staring at him for a moment ignoring Sam's comments that Lucky would be there soon and how would he know where they were and did Elizabeth think he would be happy to learn they had left. Jason went out to the minivan and took the car seats and placed them in his truck. When Sam went to climb in, he snapped "Help Elizabeth."

"Jase, she is more than capable of handling them." she retorted. "You might need my help if the Russians show up." 

The Jason in the shadows smirked when his other half looked at her and said "I will go and help Elizabeth, you stand guard then."

When the man ignored her protests, Jason's eyes narrowed when he watched her walk to the van and pull something from the glove box. When she suddenly had the ability to use her phone, Jason got what it was. He could recall when Spinelli had shown it to him, telling him how he had created it.

Moving in, he saw her attempting to dial out and so badly wanted to knock her unconscious, but before he could, he heard the man inside snapping for Sam to return to the cabin. When she was gone, Jason took the small devise she had left and was planning on snapping it but had to duck instead as Elizabeth and Jason carried the boys to the SUV with a furious Sam trailing behind.

The time travel Jason smirked when Sam tried to open the front doors of the black truck but couldn't get them unlocked. His other version checked on both boys, called out to Elizabeth who was stowing their bags, tossing her the keys. "I need you to drive, in case there is trouble."

"But Jason, I can ride shotgun-" whined Sam as she tried to slip under his arm and get into the truck. "I am a better-"

"Sam, we need you to stay and tell Lucky what is going on. He is already on his way out here." said Jason trying to be reasonable. The time travel Jason smirked when Elizabeth called out to Sam, "Tell Lucky I said thank you but I think I have to put my trust in Jason about where to hide our boys." 

TT Jason, stood there, smirking as the truck disappeared up the road then had a wicked idea. Turning the devise back on, he stuck it in the cabin, watching as Sam furiously kicked the door while entering. When she started to rant, he just moved in. "Sasha sends her thanks."

Sam's head popped up looking relieved. "Jason, I knew you would need me, after all, Elizabeth can't-"

Looking at the brains splattered on the back wall, Jason said "Now for your partner." 

In Port Charles, Johnny was furiously stalking back and forth. "What the heck were you thinking?"

Looking at where Spinelli lay bleeding in alley, he looked at Georgie then said "Why did you kill him?"

Glaring at him, she said "It was either kill him or let him escape. Which makes more sense?"

Johnny called Jason then told him what was going on. "Fine, tell Georgie to bring his laptop when she comes." 

At the empty studio, Jason looked at the Omni and said with a sigh of relief. "Green light. Georgie, I have a question." As he explained his idea, she sat down and accessed the files. Then asked a few questions about the new future Maxie was in. "Well, you're right but we would have to find out where Spinelli and Sam are first so they can be trapped. The ones still moving through time must be taken out."

"They are stuck in November 2005." Jason announced then saw Georgie's glare before she snapped that next time he might want to tell them that BEFORE HAND.

"Jason, that mean we only have to deal with the major rips in time and space. The smaller ones will seal themselves. Taking the piece of paper with the lists on them, she said "Here, here and I think this one here."

Jason nodded then said grimly "No, there is one on there, you missed. And even if its one that doesn't need this whole closed, I need to go there. I need to be in that moment."

"Then you deal with Spinelli and Sam. And when we get back to 2010, I have a little talk with my sister." she stated grimly. "Jason, I know what Maxie is keeping from us. It's her culpability in part of this. There was a chance in 2008, after the fires before the kidnapping. Time started to straighten itself out, but Maxie and Spinelli decided to play matchmaker. My sister helped make a bigger tear in time by encouraging Sam to chase after you." 

"Wait, what do you mean..." asked Johnny.

"See, Elizabeth and Jason, on their own started to repair the rip, if Maxie hadn't sent Elizabeth to your penthouse the day you rescued Sam from Jerry... Elizabeth wouldn't have been full of doubt the day that Jake was kidnapped."

Jason looked at the young woman and said "I get that would have prevented the hell we were living in after that, but Georgie, I have been traveling through time and honestly... I don't like seeing who I have become. This one, here, the one with the biggest rip in time... this is the one that needs to be fixed. The rest, including what your sister did, well they wouldn't have happened, even if Spinelli and Sam had shown up because I created this mess. See, right here, I lost Jason Morgan. That is where we are going to fix the rip permanently."

Meanwhile in PC2010

Maxie was amazed how every single day as she left the penthouse, Port Charles was becoming a nicer, a cleaner and more importantly a friendlier town. Today, she had been shocked to see that the Port Charles hotel was back. Yesterday she had been driving by her house and saw a family with teenagers carrying in groceries. She had been worried about Mac until she had driven by his old club and seen it was still up and running. 

Chapter 6

During the quick ins and outs, Jason stopped Elizabeth from telling Lucky he could remain the boys father the night after the ball. Emily hadn't died and when Sam had outed Jake's parentage in the barn, Jason had gotten another chance to tell Carly Jacks to stick it where the sun didn't shine. He was finding it almost cathartic to do so.

*&*

In the elevator by whispering in Jason's ear beforehand, Johnny had gotten them together. After leaving the ruined hotel and a confrontation with the people who supposedly 'loved' them, Jason and Elizabeth had left town, but not before Jason had once again ended up killing Lucky and Sam and letting the Corinthos family know exactly what he thought of them and their weaknesses. He had been pissed to learn that yet again, Carly had slept with Sonny.

*&*

But Georgie's personal favorite moment came when after Elizabeth fell asleep the night she spent with Jason, he had kidnapped Cameron and her along with that worlds Jason. The three of them had woken up in Ireland. When Johnny asked why he hadn't sent them to Italy, Jason had quietly said that it was this world's Jason who was to do that. 

Meanwhile they had returned to PC, where Jason had taken great pleasure in confronting Sam and Ric together then telling the woman that he believed Ric's version. Georgie and Johnny had been appalled to watch as Emily and Nik enabled Lucky as he confidently waited for Elizabeth to return. When it didn't happen and then Maxie announced she was pregnant on the same day he received divorce papers, they stood there and watched as he fled town.

*&*

The day that Jason in his world lost his memory, TT Jason had Georgie get Elizabeth from her preparations for the surrogacy. Within hours his memory had returned, Sam's ass was out the door and dead once again while Sonny and Carly were left gnashing their teeth along with Courtney who screamed at Lucky saying it was all his fault. Jax on the other hand, emotionally supported Emily and they were soon married.

*&* 

Jason took pleasure in the next memory as he watched his other self hand Sonny a copy of the complete report on Sam McCall. When Jason confronted Sam about what it said, he let her cry her crocodile tears then announced she would be staying at his place. When he saw her small little smile, he announced that he had hired a nurse, an old friend of his to help out. That she and her small son were moving in.

A month later, Elizabeth and Jason were married as he overheard Carly and Courtney shrieking at Sonny about how could he allow that bitch to move in. That she was going to ruin everything. Jason had made that one look like a disgruntled fan of Courtney's had gotten to her and Carly while Sonny had committed 'suicide'.

Sam had fled after trying to tell Jax that Jason had falsified the DNA tests only for the blond to show her the ones he had secretly arranged. The con artist had given birth to a stillborn baby and since Alexis didn't have a daughter there had been no one for the child to save.

"Jason, why doesn't Alexis have Kristina?" asked Johnny looked at Georgie who suddenly laughed.

"What is it?"

"Read." she said turning the computer. Jason silently read what she had found on Spinelli's computer and asked why is it affecting these worlds? 

"Because we are slowly closing the other realities, Jason it's working." she announced softly.

*&*

Jason had wanted to deal with one more small one, but with the news that things were straightening themselves out, he went for the big one, the one that had caused the most damage. As they arrived in Port Charles, he saw the men grabbing Elizabeth.

When he had gotten rid of Faith's husband and the would be kidnappers, he carried an unconscious Elizabeth back to her studio then had Johnny go and find Jason at Jake's. He wasn't there but the young mobster had left a message with the owner, Jake. An hour later, the blond in question had barely dropped the bike before he had the TT Johnny against the wall.

"Who are you and what did you do to Elizabeth?" he spat out as he let up just enough for the man to talk.

"N-nothing, look, let me show you." he said then showed Jason the dead kidnappers. "I saw them carrying her out of the building over there. I know who she is. I saw her at that diner earlier today. Someone told me to stop looking that she is connected. Look, I am not local. I work for Guido Algarve in Italy. I was getting ready to leave town when I stopped down by the docks. I heard there is a man with Cubans, I wanted some to take as a gift to my next meeting." 

Jason in that world thought quickly. The man who brought in the Cubans for Spencer had been scheduled for that night but had been delayed by weather, what the dark haired man said could be true... and he hadn't harmed Elizabeth, he had in fact saved her...

"Fine, but next time you come to town, give us warning." he said before racing up the stairs. Seeing Elizabeth asleep, he took her pulse and saw that it was racing too fast. He knew Doc was busy taking care of Johnny and Francis who had been hurt by Sonny's screw up the night before.

He was just about to give in and call for help when he heard what Elizabeth moaned, his face turning red, Jason let go of her hand like she was on fire and stepped back. By the time she was done dreaming, Jason had a hard on and was really wishing they weren't dealing with Sonny about to lose it yet again.

Meanwhile the TT crew had gone and rescued Brenda, killing Luis far from Port Charles. Sending her to Detox from the drugs that she had been given, they watched from the shadows as her first call was to Jax. He had quickly ended things with Skye, breaking her heart but she was grateful that it had at least happened before the wedding.

"Why is the light still red?" asked Johnny.

Jason grimaced as they went back to Port Charles, just in time to see Jason give Elizabeth the warning that it was dangerous to be near him. Moving in close, they listened as Courtney consoled her fellow co-worker then Georgie watched later as Carly and Courtney schemed to take advantage of Sonny's latest dark spell to trap Jason. 

TT Jason was not sure how to fix this one, they could show Jason it was all a set up, but this was the start of where he went overboard in the it is too dangerous to be around me phrase. Pacing back and forth, he tried to figure out a way short of facing himself with what his future would become, of how to fix this. Then he reached into his back pocket. Pulling out the picture he had locked at thousand upon thousands of time, he grinned the said "This should work. Johnny you need to take this to Jason."

Johnny took the well worn picture then asked "Elizabeth, the boys and who is the little girl?"

Reaching quickly to take it back, Jason saw the little girl about a year old than his two boys, flipped it and saw the names. "My daughter, Holly. Johnny, take this to him, if he needs proof, tell him... tell him that it doesn't rain in Uzbekistan if you carry an umbrella."

In a quick aside to a laughing Georgie, Johnny said "If I am not back in twenty four hours, get me out of Shadybrook please."

Johnny showed himself to Jason and when the man didn't believe him about his boss and his wife, he handed him the picture and said "This, this is what you are going to be throwing away if you don't get free of them. Holly, Cameron, and Jake. Named after the bar where you rescued his mother."

When the stubborn blond seemed like he was getting shaky. Johnny recited what Jason had told him. After a moment, Jason looked at him then said "Okay, tell me what you heard again." 

The TT crew had expected Jason to research what they had told him, but instead he blew their plan out of the water, then was amused when that version of Jason sent the entire Corinthos family scrambling looking to escape his wrath when he found out that Carly had been involved with the kidnapping of Elizabeth.

TT Jason sat there listening as Carly then Courtney gave excuse after excuse when that Jason finally tracked them down, then was amazed as he let the blond have it, then before he told her that he could had brought Brenda back to town but hadn't for her sake but now all bets were off. The threesome disappeared and when Ric showed up later in the year, he was a bit flummoxed to find his brother no longer ran things.

"Green light." Georgie announced as Jason from that world apologized then explained about how Sonny had been acting and how he had been worried that the man he had once considered a friend and father figure had been reacting to Elizabeth. "But why?" she asked. Getting the answer, she said shaking her head.

"I have never done anything to either of them." 

When they hit the button to take them to the next tear they were transported to Port Charles in 2010.

"Wait, this isn't where we are supposed to be." replied Jason as he looked around in amusement. "What happened?" 

Maxie looked up wearily and announced. "I have no idea, I went to sleep last night on the purple sofa and woke up this morning with my cheek sticking to the leather."

Georgie glared at her sister and then said to Jason "We don't have time. Look, Sam and Spinelli's world is getting smaller and smaller, they don't have too many more versions of November 2005 to travel to."

"WAIT!" called out Maxie as they got ready to leave. When they looked at her she said "I just... there is one more thing. Here."

Johnny took the small book with the articles taped to it. "What is this?"

"What has been happening in the real time line. Jason didn't become Jason Morgan thanks to the back injury instead of the head injury but everything else, seems to be playing out according to what Spinelli has in his computer. When you return, the world will have changed, your worlds will have changed and I don't think I will here."

Hitting the button, they landed in one of the two spots that the gruesome twosome could end up. Looking at the furniture, Jason smirked at seeing his leather sofa and pool table. "Should we wait for them?"

Just as he asked there was a whining sound 

Chapter 7

Hearing the whining, Jason and Johnny pulled out their guns while Georgie moved out of the way. As they saw the two shapes morphing into Sam and Spinelli, Jason looked at Johnny and reminded him to shoot then grab for the devise.

The bodies became solids as they faced the fireplace. Jason heard Spinelli tell Sam, "See, I told you we would find the right spot."

Before they even started to sit, Jason shot Sam and Johnny shot Spinelli while Georgie grabbed for the Omni, ripping it out of the geek's hands. "JASON!" they both shouted while Georgie hit the buttons on the machine. "All green, they are all green."

"Fair Georgie, you are alive!" announced Spinelli as he reached out for her with his hand covered in blood for the small hand held machine. "That is mine, I must have it back."

Lifting it over his head, she pushed at the wounded geek then sneered. "I know that you must have it back, otherwise your obsessed, pathetic needy ass can't ruin anyone's life. I am wondering about one thing, are you still obsessed with my sister or are you ready to admit your homosexual urges in regards to your master."

Sam didn't say a word, she looked at the bronze devise then at Johnny Zachara where he shouldn't be then at Jason who was glaring at her and just sat down looking at the bullet wound in her leg with a smirk. "See, I knew you couldn't kill me, you still love me." 

"I didn't kill you because I want answers and you two are going to give them to me, otherwise you; Mr. Jackal are going to learn the real reason I am Stone Cold. Let's start with when did the two of your meet."

"You introduced us, master." said the geek with a grin. "But then, I found out the truth, that you were meant to be with us, master and student, goddess and her god."

Jason looked at the small man then shot him in the leg. "The truth... we both know that you two messed with my life, my family."

Georgie watched as Spinelli's brow furrowed then said "We took out the other Spinelli, the other Sam. And sweetie..." she sneered moving in close to Sam. "I have watched him kill you at least six times now and frankly none of us objected to it. Jason, in fact LOVED doing it."

When Sam huffed and puffed then pushed out her chest, Georgie looked at the blood flowing down her legs then at the woman and said with a laugh. "Now, how about we tell you a story. Holly, Cameron, Jake. Elizabeth and Jason married while she turned 21 after a romantic courtship involving a trip to Italy while she went to art school, ringing any bells?"

"That wasn't real." she shrieked as she gave Jason a wounded look. "You must believe me, I didn't do this , Elizabeth started this. She stole you from me, I love you, I am the only woman who truly loves you." 

"Too bad." he snapped. "I love another. You might recall her, Elizabeth, beautiful soft skin, sapphire blue eyes that you can see her soul in with incredibly hot body. The mother of my children, the only woman I ever wanted to have them with."

As Sam flipped out, screaming that he was lying, Johnny watched Spinelli and saw him reaching out for the Omni in Georgie's hand. Not stopping to think, he shot the hand, then snapped. "Let' get this done."

"You're right. Neither one of them are capable of telling the truth." said Jason. "Spinelli, you insinuated yourself in my life, for what? What is the attraction?"

"I know." murmured Georgie with a grin. "He is a closet homosexual just with with bad taste in clothes and gal pals."

Snorting, Johnny looked at the look of disgust on Morgan's face and said slightly apologetically "She does have a point."

Glaring at the mobster he looked at the geek and said "This, this is the end of it. We are done and I really don't give a crap as to why you turned up, only that I can get rid of you for good this time."

Sam took a sigh of relief when Spinelli was shot then said "Jason, thank you for rescuing me, you have no idea the things he..." she looked down at the latest bullet wound then up at the man standing in front of her. "But Jassssinnnnn!" 

"Enough." said Johnny as he went to shoot her. Jason stopped him, making Sam think everything would be fine.

"No, I want her to die knowing it was me that killed her. I have no other way of making her suffer for what she did to me, to Elizabeth. To my family." said Jason as he shot her in the gut then stepped back.

Sam looked up at him, then said "You betrayed me, you have killed me. But why? All I ever wanted to do is love you."

"All I want to do is forget I ever heard your name. Sam, here." he said tossing her the book that Maxie had put together. "Something to keep you company as you die."

Walking over, he saw her opening it, then heard her screams as he lifted his gun then put a bullet through her forehead. When she fell back, he walked over and took her pulse. "She is dead, finally."

"Jason, how are we going to know what is going on?" asked Georgie quietly.

With a smile, he said "While listening to you earlier, I had an idea. We are going to know the past the moment we arrive. We don't need cheat sheets and I actually would prefer to feel what happens in my life, not read about it in some scrapbook."

"What do we do with these?" asked Johnny holding out the two bronze devises.

"When we get back to 2010, we destroy them." Jason replied then asked Georgie if she was okay with that. "No matter what happens, I think we need to put an end to this, before we make things worse."

The threesome looked over at the dead bodies then around the now emptying penthouse then at each other. "I think we did it."

"Let's go home." said Jason as he hit the button taking them all to where they belonged. Maxie was right about one thing, she wasn't where they each landed. Jason woke up in bed with his wife, reaching out, he pulled Elizabeth into his arms softly saying I love you. 

Johnny and Georgie ended up together in a large fairly plain bedroom with what was clearly their stuff mingled together. "Oh boy." they said looking at one another then the bed.

"I don't know about you but I am too tired to figure this out tonight." he said as he grabbed a pair of his sweats and went to change. Georgie did the same then went to climb into bed. Looking around, she saw her old clock on the nightstand then reached out for it just as Johnny returned. Fifteen minutes later, they were both asleep. 

Jason dreamed that night... of learning to walk again. Of a young woman who got under his skin, teasing and tormenting him until he fought for himself. When he moved back to the mansion, she was always around. As his sister's friend and as his... well it was clear he couldn't define it yet.

A year to the day that he walked, he could define it. He found himself seeing red as Elizabeth left to attend a dance with a boy from school. That became even more defined when she called Emily from the public payphone at the school to tell her she had been dumped when the loser's ex-girlfriend decided she wanted him back.

He had insisted on driving Emily to go and get Elizabeth, his mind trying to make him face what he already knew. That he had feelings for his sister's friend. Making her promise to be careful, he spent a year in New York working at ELQ's offices there while he tried to figure out what to do about things. He dated, he slept with other girls when the need got to be too much, but none were able to touch his heart let alone his soul.

Coming home, he watched and waited, then when she was in her freshman year of college and about to turn eighteen, he had a long talk with Jeff Webber. The doctor and his wife Maria sat down with him and for three hours worked out what would be and wouldn't be acceptable behavior regarding the 25 year old and the almost 18 year old.

Elizabeth had blushed blood red when Jason asked her out to dinner then when she asked if Emily was coming, gently explained that he meant as a date. They had spent the evening trying to figure everything out, resulting in one of the worst dates in either of their admittedly short dating careers.

It wasn't until the next day when Jason accidentally picked up the phone during a call between Emily and a crying Elizabeth that he figured it out and quickly hung up. Calling over to the Webber house later, he had a quick discussion with Maria who was taking Johnny out to a movie while Jeff worked the night shift at the hospital, Jason begged Elizabeth to let him come over so that they could talk.

After a completely honest and embarrassing conversation, Jason gave Elizabeth a quick kiss goodnight before going home to where his grandmother was waiting up.

"Did it work?" she asked with a soft smile as she wheeled herself into the room

"Yes, you were right." he said then laughed joyously as he sat down with a wide grin. "How did you know?" 

"Jason, you were wearing a suit, she was dressed very prettily but frankly neither one of you were acting like yourself, more like who you thought you should be. But you fell in love with the girl who wears jeans, loves riding that deathtrap you call a motorcycle and would rather eat at Kelly's than the PC Grille."

Two months later, on Christmas eve, things got a little carried away, but Jason pulled back at the last moment explaining that she was ruining his plans for the night. After they along with their family had spent the afternoon at GH, he had taken her for a ride to a field of uncut pine trees and said "I know this is rather sudden, but will you marry me?"

Elizabeth whispered Yes. Then a little strong confirmed that yes before saying. "Jason, what do you mean by quick? I decided I wanted to marry you five years ago when I pretended to be your doctor at the very advanced age of thirteen and a half."

After a year long engagement in which she lost her virginity to him while in Italy attending the Paleo, Jason and Elizabeth were wed on Christmas Eve. That night, Elizabeth listened as Jason told her his strange dream the year before. "I just knew that if I didn't ask you, that night... that something or someone would try to come between us." he said "For some reason, way back when we first meet, I knew that that was the day... the day I would..." 

Elizabeth kissed him, then said "I know what you mean. Same thing with August 27, I knew... I just was so positive that in spite of you wanting to wait, that we were meant to be together for the first time that night." 

As the years past, some things remained the same, Lila died but the Quartermaine family wasn't fractured at that time. All were in attendance, including AJ was his new wife Courtney Matthews. Their marriage didn't last long but it had nothing to do with Jason and everything to do with the way Carly Spencer showed up with her son and claimed he belonged to AJ.

Soon both blonds were gone, Michael whose name was now Alexander ended up with his biological father Tony Jones who had moved to Tennessee. Carly and Courtney fled town together the younger blond accepting his settlement to end their marriage gracefully when she realized that Jason and his wife along with their children were going to the be family's heirs.

As Holly was born Christmas Eve 2003, Johnny and a classmate of his, Georgie were being assigned study partners after Lulu Spencer who had returned to town with her family that had fled years before and Dillon Quartermaine growled. Both liked the others but were told by their teacher that they were being partnered by grades, meaning that Johnny Z and Georgie Scorpio as tops in the class were paired. 

Over the next four years, the two competed for everything, grades, scholarships and class presidency's. In the end, they both went to the same college, secretly dating because if anyone knew that the class nerd and the class bad boy liked each other... 

When Cameron was born, Jason had another feeling of deja vous and soon convinced Elizabeth that they should travel for a few years. AJ had stepped in a head of ELQ then fell for the con of a woman that Mac had the unfortunate task of arresting during their engagement party.

When she had tried to claim Alexis Davis as her mother, the single never married attorney had denied ever having a child as a teenager and when the blood tests didn't match... Sam had tried to escape going to prison only to be killed by Detective Taggert.

Mac had resigned from the force after that, reopening his private investigation company, and putting in a sideline as a bounty hunter. He was soon quite comfortable and had women chasing after him. Too bad his heart still belonged with the mother of his two adopted daughters. But for how long...

Audrey had moved to Arizona but made frequent trips to visit her grandchildren in Port Charles. Her stepson Jeff had married Maria, but they hadn't been able to have children of their own. So Johnny had gained an older sister in Elizabeth, one that came in handy when his half sister Claudia turned up dead in Italy.

Sarah had moved in with her Uncle Rick and Aunt Ginny years before and Steven Lars came to town, married to another doctor named Lisa Niles.

Scott Baldwin had slithered in and out of town, bringing with his a son, Logan who had fallen for Lulu, the daughter of his old rival Luke and his beloved Laura while his daughter had married cop Jagger Cates, much to Jason's embarrassment when Brenda turned up and informed Elizabeth about his past crush on the young doctor during his teen years. Logan left town hurt when Lulu promptly cheated on him with a young Aussie named Ethan Lovett.

Patrick Drake showed up in town with his father while visiting an old pal Jeff Webber. Meeting young know it all Robin Scorpio, he fell fast and hard moving to town and marrying her before she had time to think about it. They had two kids, a little boy named Robert and a daughter named Emma.

AJ finally found love in with a young doctor he met while visiting his sister in the hospital. Kelly Lee had been shocked when the man had merely told her that he understood addictions after she had admitted being addicted to sex.

Emily who had given birth to a little girl, had never informed her family that she had met an arrogant young doctor while doing a tour in Boston. But when Matt showed up looking for her, instead he soon found a family in both his new wife and daughter as well as his father and brother. 

Maxie had dated Dillon while in high school, but it hadn't last long, then years later met Director Dillon Hornsby and fallen in love. Mac had dated a long list of women, from bitter Alexis Davis, to conniving Claire Walsh, nursing head Annie Logan, but found love with a woman who kept him on his toes.

Attorney Diane Miller had come to town representing GH in a medical malpractice lawsuit case but when won the client, found she had lots of potential clients and decided to stay. Mac and her were soon an item, to the dismay of local gym owner Max, a former guard of Sonny's.

The Spencer clan had returned for a few years, but Lucky was the unluckiest man in the universe. He had no luck with love and his parents... well Luke and Laura were never really that. They spent their later years up and leaving the kids until they disappeared one day in the Bermuda Triangle. Lucky convinced his sister and his loathed half brother Nik to help him search, instead they soon joined the list of the missing. 

Sonny alas, ended up with twelve kids, thankfully at least half the progeny of Olivia Falconari. They remained on their Island, their young son Dante not following in his father's path of indiscriminately spreading his seed, instead he became a priest. As for the Dante from 2010, he and his new wife Brenda moved to Vancouver where they started a sportswear company and to raise their three kids. 

Johnny and Georgie soon got over the shock of their entwined dreams the night they returned and were happy together once they opened up and admitted to others that they were in love. Georgie having a very bad feeling of deja vous one day in Kelly's when her sister lectured her about giving him a hard time. The twosome eyes locked then she looked at her sister before announcing that they were getting married and that she was pregnant.

When Georgie's first romance novel entitled Liason went number one on the New York Times best seller list, a reporter asked her where she came up with such a angst filled love story, she gave a smile and said "It was strictly in my dreams."

She never did figure out where all of that came from, but she just found that she had to get it out, had to write it down. Johnny had encouraged her, then shocked her by telling her before he even read the ending how the last chapter would go.

Carly, was never heard from again, her son Michael went looking when he turned eighteen and found her still with Courtney as they fleeced men in Vegas. He hurried home and went to med school, glad he had escaped the nightmare of her.

Jason, woke up the morning after killing Sam and Spinelli with no memory of either of them. Instead he found himself reliving memories of his now wonderful life with Elizabeth and their children. Hearing the sound of soft giggles, he looked at the clock then at a still sleeping Elizabeth.

Kissing her gently, he went out to the hall and then quietly padded down the stairs. He stopped out of sight, listening as Holly explained to Cameron and Jake the importance of hot cocoa to breakfast then suggested they make breakfast for their parents in bed.

"But Holly, I don't think it is going to work." said the practically Cameron as he stood next to the refrigerator. "Mom is still going to be mad at you. You know that she is able to deal with Aunt Sarah."

"I know, but I know that if I get dad on our side, we will be home free. "Sides, how was I to know that Aunt Sarah was going to come around the corner at that precise moment."

Snorting, Cam said "Because you set her up. Mom isn't stupid, you know."

"What do you know, your only six." she retorted then said with a giggle. "Did you see her face when I spilled the green paint of her. I mean, it was so funny."

"She is such a witch." said Cam then reluctantly giggled himself. "But did you have to ruin the bike ride idea for all of us. I mean, she left town after telling Mommy we were spoiled brats."

Jason felt soft arms encircle his waist and felt the gentle kiss pressed to his bare shoulder blade. "So dad, should we let them go, just this one time."

Turning, he didn't let her arms go from where they were, kissing Elizabeth, he felt the tears falling and got the sense that once again, they had made it past something that could hurt them.

Looking up, Elizabeth saw his face and pulled him down into a kiss. Breathless as it ended, she felt his heart beating erratically and said "It happened again, didn't it?"

"Yes, but I get the feeling that today, today is the day I have to stop being so vigilant. Today, we can let our guard down a little, but only a little." he said kissing her softly again. Seeing her confusion, he said with a soft smile. "I am not relaxing completely, because I never ever want to take what we have for granted, I never want you to feel like you are anything less than my first, my last and my always."

Elizabeth looked up into the blue eyes that had filled her dreams since childhood and that had won her heart at the very tender age of thirteen and said "I love you, and you are also my first last and always, too."

As they started to kiss again, Jake who was leaving the kitchen, started to make comment on how gross it was, but Cam stopped him saying. "I don't know why, but right now... right now I know that this means forever."

THE END 


End file.
